Silent Love
by NamSungGi
Summary: Choi Youngjae adalah seorang idol yang dikenal dengan sifat jenakanya. Tapi siapa sangka, disamping gadis yang memujanya, Min Ra, Youngjae justru menjadi orang yang luar biasa dingin dan menyebalkan. Jika tidak ada Park Jinyoung, dan Im Jaebum, mungkin gadis itu sudah menyerah sejak awal. Saat salah satu dari mereka jatuh hati pada Min Ra, segalanya pun menjadi jauh rumit.
1. Chapter 1

Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang sambil mengacak rambut panjangnya. Entah sudah berapa kali ia melakukan itu, yang jelas kini rambutnya sudah berantakan tak karuan. Ia juga lagi-lagi menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Kulit sawo matangnya kini bergaris kemerahan karna sudah berkali-kali menerima garukan yang tak beralasan itu. Dan di akhir, gadis itu akan mengerang kecil, lalu menghempaskan kepalanya ke meja. Membiarkan rambutnya berantakan dan menggantungkan tangannya di sisi meja. Keadaannya persis seperti...

"Kau kenapa Mia?"

Gadis - yang ternyata bernama Mia - itu menengok ke samping.

"Aku meninggalkan tasku di rumah", jawabnya putus asa.

"LAGI? YA TUHAN, INI SUDAH KEBERAPA KALINYA KAU MENINGGALKAN TASMU DIRUMAH, MIA?!"

"sstt, diamlah Tiara. Kau ini.. Ck, kenapa juga harus berteriak", Mia kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan mengacak acak rambut panjangnya, "omong-omong, ini sudah kali ke-32 aku meninggalkan tasku di rumah", lanjutnya berusaha menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya dengan frustasi.

"ah, ampun kau ini ceroboh sekali", tukas si gadis - Ah, Tiara maksudnya, "Ini sudah jam 06.50, kau tidak akan sempat pulang".

"Aku tahu"

"Lalu kau akan bagaimana?"

"Tidak tahu"

"Kau ingin membolos?"

"Tidak"

"Lalu?"

"Entahlah"

Tiara menghela nafasnya berat. Sahabatnya yang satu ini memang sudah berkali-kali melakukan kecerobohan macam ini. Meninggalkan tasnya dirumah, meninggalkan handphonenya di laci meja, bahkan meninggalkan ibunya di pasar. Iya, mereka berangkat berbelanja bersama dengan mengendarai sepeda motor, tapi kemudian saat Mia pulang, ia lupa bahwa ia harus bertemu ibunya terlebih dulu. Jadilah Mia pulang sendiri meninggalkan ibunya.

"Kau juga tidak membawa seragam olahraga?"

Mia menggeleng pasrah, mengutuki kecerobohannya.

'Dingg dingg dingg...'

Suara bel menggema di penjuru sekolah. Artinya, ini sudah saatnya memulai pelajaran. Sementara gadis kita, Mia, masih saja mengutuki dirinya - dibantu oleh Tiara yang juga sibuk mengutuki sahabatnya -.

"ah, aku tahu!", Tiara menjetikkan jarinya lalu melompat ke mejanya.

Mia hanya menatap bingung, "apa?".

Dilihatnya Tiara sibuk mengambil beberapa bukunya dari tas dan menaruhnya di meja Mia.

"hei! Aku tidak memintamu meminjamiku buku!", seru Mia kesal.

Tiara hanya berdecak kecil, "aku tidak meminjamimu. Diam sajalah".

"Selamat Pagi, semuanya", sapa wali kelas mereka, pak Hardi.

"Pagi, pak", jawab anak-anak kompak.

"ah, Mia. Tumben pagi-pagi begini sudah belajar", sapa pak Herdi ramah.

"Saya tidak..", ucapan Mia terputus melihat buku-buku di mejanya, dan saat itu ia baru menyadari maksud dari kegiatan heboh yang sebelumnya dilakukan oleh sahabatnya.

"pak!", tiba-tiba Tiara mengangkat tangannya. Begitu pak Hardi mengalihkan perhatiannya, Tiara mulai bicara, "Mia bilang, dia sedang tidak enak badan hari ini. Mia tidak berani mengatakannya langsung pada bapak. Apa boleh saya mengantarnya ke ruang kesehatan, pak?".

Pak Hardi kini menyerengitkan dahinya, "apa benar, Mia?".

Yang ditanya ganti menunduk bingung dan perlahan mengangguk setelah dilempar kode kedipan mata oleh sahabatnya.

"Baiklah, lagipula kau sudah menghabiskan pagimu dengan belajar", kata pak Hardi, "Segera kembali setelah mengantar Mia, Tiara".

Tiara mengangguk dan menggandeng Mia keluar kelas.

"kau ini. Ada-ada saja", ucap Mia sesampainya di ruang kesehatan.

Tiara terkekeh kecil, "kalau tidak seperti ini, bagaimana caramu melewati seharian tanpa buku di sekolah", katanya.

Mia terdiam sejenak, "Terimakasih ya".

"ah, Mia. Jangan seperti itu, memangnya kita baru kenal sehari saja?", jawab Tiara tersenyum tipis, "kau. Sering-seringlah tersenyum. Kalau tidak begitu kau tidak akan pernah punya pacar. Aku berteman sejak SD denganmu, tapi sampai kelas sembilan sekarang, kau tidak pernah dekat dengan satu lelakipun selain ayahmu", omelnya.

Mia hanya memajukan bibirnya sedikit, "sudah sana pergi. Aku mau tidur".

"haha baiklah, kujemput nanti seusai sekolah ya. Jangan terulang lagi, dua minggu kedepan kita akan ujian akhir kelulusan, kau harus lebih rajin", tukas Tiara sambil melangkah pergi.

"aku tahu. Tapi sampai detik ini, aku bahkan tak tahu akan melanjutkan sekolah dimana", jawab Mia lirih.

Sepeninggal Tiara, Mia - yang berangkat ke sekolah hanya berbekal seragam dan sebuah handphone di sakunya - sibuk memainkan benda elektronik berbentuk kotak di tangannya. Tangannya men-scroll layar tanpa henti. Apa lagi yang ia lihat kalau bukan akun-akun grup boyband favoritnya ; Got 7? Mia amat tergila-gila dengan boyband itu, terutama pada seorang pemuda seumurannya, Choi Youngjae.

Dilihatnya sebuah foto pria bermata sipit yang tengah berkumpul bersama member lainnya dengan background JYP Entertainment, cukup dengan melihat senyumnya, Mia sudah tertawa senang. Ia amat menyukai senyum Youngjae, meskipun sebenarnya ia lebih menyukai ekspresi datar laki-laki itu.

Tapi jika berbicara senyuman, tentu saja ia lebih menggilai senyum Jb, alias Im Jaebum, sang Leader. Bisa dilihat, saat ini Mia sedang sibuk mengacak akun instagram Jb, kemudian memberi _love_ pada sebuah fotonya dan menulis komentar, "are you tired, Oppa? Uh-uh, don't say 'no', cz your smile told me. Please Take care of yourself! :) ", tulisnya.

Lalu ia meletakkan ponselnya di sisi bantal. Tapi belum sampai sepuluh detik kemudian, ponselnya berbunyi, pertanda pemberitahuan dari akun sosialnya.

" hm? Line-kah?", gumam Mia tak yakin. Sebab ia tidak sedang _chatting_ dengan siapapun saat ini.

"Instagram?".

"... "

" OH YAAMPUN, IM JAEBUM MENJAWAB KOMENTARKU!", serunya terkejut. Ia bahkan melompat dari kasur hanya untuk melihat jawaban dari biasnya.

' _I think I'm a bit tired now. I don't think that I'm gonna take a rest before you said so before..._ _Kkkk~_ _Thankyou_ _so much for paying your attention to me. Anyway, who's your bias?'_

Sesaat, Mia tak berkedip. Tapi kemudian, "AKU HARUS JAWAB APAAAA, TUHAAANNN!". Mia tak mungkin menjawab bahwa biasnya adalah Youngjae sementara Jaebum sudah menjawab komentarnya.

Dan akhirnya setelah mengetuk keningnya berkali-kali, Mia memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab komentar Jb. Keputusan yang amat sangat disayangkan, bahkan oleh dirinya sendiri.

Dengan lesu, diletakkannya handphone kecil itu di meja, lalu ia menghela nafas berat.

Namun tiba-tiba benda kotak itu berbunyi lagi, pertanda ada pemberitahuan lain sepertinya. Tapi apa?

' _why don't you answer me? Didn't I ask you a question? By the way, are you sick?'_

Sial. Jb mengomentari foto yang sempat Mia ambil di ruang kesehatan. Memang tadi ia sempat memfoto ruangan ini dan menguploadnya ke instagram.

Tapi,... Eh, tunggu dulu. Bagaimana Jb bisa mengomentari foto Mia?

Oh yaampun! Ternyata setelah dicek, KINI IM JAEBUM MENGIKUTI AKUN INSTAGRAM MIA.

' _oh ya_ _Tuhan,_ _setelah_ _ini_ _para fans akan_ _mulai_ _membenci_ _dan_ _menyerangku'_ , gumamnya dalam hati.

Setelah mengusap wajahnya beberapa kali, Mia memutuskan untuk segera menutup akun Instagramnya saat itu juga. Mau bagaimana lagi? Mia amat sangat mengerti bagaimana sifat fans jika sedang cemburu pada biasnya. Mia masih ingin hidup, setidaknya hari ini.

"Mia?"

Gadis yang merasa namanya dipanggil itu menengok ke belakang mencari sumber suara, "ya? Maaf, anda siapa?".

Laki-laki yang memanggilnya tersebut mengulurkan tangannya, "Park Jinyoung _imnida_ ".

"Park Jin-? Oh yaampun! JYP?", serunya panik.

"Yup. _Do you have a minute?"_

Setelah mengangguk perlahan, Mia mengikuti langkah laki-laki dihadapannya ke arah sebuah mobil hitam. Apapun itu, ia harus cepat menyelesaikan urusan ini,atau ia akan terlambat mengikuti upacara kelulusannya pagi ini.

"Hei, kenapa kau melamun?", Tiara menepuk punggung Mia.

Saat ini upacara kelulusan Mia dari SMPnya tengah berlangsung, tapi gadis itu hanya melihat lurus ke bawah sambil sesekali menarik-narik ujung seragamnya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok", gumam Mia.

"Kau sudah tahu ingin melanjutkan sekolah dimana?"

Mia diam.

"Omong-omong sekarang pembagian piagam perhargaan dan sertifikat kelulusan", kata Tiara lagi.

"Aku tahu"

"Kalau kau tahu, kenapa kau tidak maju? Pak Kepala memanggil namamu, dan sekarang semua mata sedang menatapmu agar segera maju", bisik Tiara pelan di sisi telinga sahabatnya.

"Benarkah? Ah, aku tak dengar", Buru-buru Mia berdiri, merapikan seragamnya dan mulai melangkah maju.

Ini sudah tahun ketiga Mia mendapat piagam penghargaan. Nilai akademiknya tidak terlalu baik, ia juga tak punya prestasi khusus, hanya saja ia memiliki kedisiplinan yang tinggi sehingga pantas diteladani.

"Selamat ya", kata pak Kepala sekolah saat menyerahkan piagam pada Mia.

Dan kata-kata tersebut hanya dijawab anggukan tipis oleh muridnya. "Apa kau sudah ada rencana akan melanjutkan sekolah dimana?", tanya beliau lagi.

Kali ini Mia hanya tersenyum kecil, begitu menyadari bahwa sesi foto sudah selesai, Mia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, pertanda ijin pamit dari atas panggung.

Sang kepala sekolah menggelengkan kepalanya, beliau begitu memahami betapa muridnya yang satu ini amat hemat dalam berkata-kata.

"Berikutnya, pada wisudawan yang dipanggil namanya harap segera maju dan menerima sertifikat kelulusan...", sang MC mengumumkan agenda acara. Dan setelah sesi foto bersama, acara hari itupun selesai.

***  
Enam bulan kemudian...  
***

"Om Jinyoung kelewatan. Masa iya aku diminta masuk sekolah sekarang juga? Aku bahkan baru saja menguasai baca tulis", keluh Mia sambil memasang dasi di kemeja seragamnya.

"Min Ra-ya, kau sudah siap?"  
"Dengar? Bahkan om Jinyoung sudah menyuruh Nana memanggilku dengan bahasa anehnya", Mia menggerutu lagi.

"omong-omong, masa orientasi siswa baru sudah lewat seminggu lalu. Kau sudah tahu, kan?", Nana, perempuan umur 40 tahunan yang selama 3 bulan ini menjadi penerjemahnya berbicara sambil mengoleskan selai di sebuah roti tawar.

"Oh tentu saja", kata Mia acuh.

Padahal, demi apapun, Mia tidak tahu hal itu sama sekali. Ia bahkan baru diberitahu 'Om Jinyoung'nya pagi tadi.

"baguslah. Kalau begitu cepat habiskan susumu dan berangkatlah bersama _Juho-ahjussi. ",_ katanya lagi.

" aku tidak sarapan?", Mia mengomel sambil mengenakan tasnya.

"Kau pikir untuk siapa aku membuat roti ini, _pabo_ "

"aishh, Yak! _Ahjumma!_ Jangan ejek aku seperti itu!"

"kau bahkan sudah memanggilku _ahjumma_ sekarang. Tidak lagi bibi. Ah, sebentar lagi kau akan benar-benar jadi orang Korea", Nana tertawa keras, "dan lagi, Coba dengarkan nada bicaramu. Yaampun aku harus mengabarkan ini pada JYP".

Mia menghentakkan kakinya kesal, lalu mengambil potongan roti dan menjejalkan ke mulutnya asal, "Aku berangkat!".

"Hati-hati, _dongsaeng_ kuuu", dan ledekan nyaring Nana pagi ini sukses menghancurkan mood Mia yang memang sudah berantakan sejak awal. Bagaimana tidak? Jam 5 pagi, 'Om Jinyoung'nya sudah menelpon, memintanya bangun, dan bersiap mandi untuk bersekolah. Iya Se-Ko-Lah. Padahal Mia bahkan baru bisa menyebut nama barunya dengan benar.

Memang nama Mia sudah berganti berganti menjadi Jung Min Ra kini. Nama itu pemberian dari 'om Jinyoung'nya sejak pertama Mia dibawa berangkat dari tanah kelahirannya sampai ke negeri Gingseng ini.

Mia melirik jam di tangannya, pagi ini ia tidak terlambat sepertinya. Gerbang sekolah masih dibuka, dan banyak siswa yang baru berdatangan. Jadi Mia memutuskan untuk asal masuk ke dalam dan mencari ruangan yang 'kelihatannya' seperti kantor guru sendirian.

Usai menghela nafas, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke gerbang. Tapi tiba-tiba saja...

'gubrak!'

"aihh..", Mia mengusap kepalanya pelan. Siapa sih yang dengan anehnya menyampirkan tas ransel ke punggung tanpa melihat ke belakang?

" jo... Joesong haeyo ... ", ucap seseorang didepannya.

Mia tak mau repot-repot menengok untuk melihat siapa yang baru saja memukul kepalanya dengan ransel, apalagi menyambut uluran tangan yang sedang menawarkan bantuan pada Mia untuk berdiri. Mia bisa berdiri, tanpa dibantu. Apalagi saat menjadi tontonan orang seperti ini.

"ne.", jawab Mia sambil berdiri.

"gwaenchana?", tanya laki-laki itu berusaha menatap mata Mia.

Mia berdecak pelan seraya mengibaskan pasir dari rok seragamnya, "nan gwaenchana", jawabnya. Penguasaan kosa katanya yang masih belum fasih membuat Mia tak mungkin berbasa basi dengan siapapun sekarang.

Setelah selesai berurusan dengan pasir, ia menengok ke sumber suara... Ya Tuhan! Youngjae?!

"yak! Choi Youngjae!", panggil suara lain dari arah gerbang.

Laki-laki yang baru saja memukul Mia secara tak sengaja itu menengok, "ah, Jaebum-hyung", sapanya yang tentu saja membuat Mia makin terperanjat.

" kau terluka?", tanya laki-laki tinggi yang baru saja datang dengan bahasa koreanya.

"a-anieyo."

"aish.. Ada yang sakit? Perlu kubawakan tasmu?", Jaebum menatap Mia khawatir, "tu-tunggu. Sepertinya aku mengenalmu. Oh! Kau itu kan... ", mata Laki-laki itu menyelidik gadis dihadapannya.

"um. .", Mia menggumam samar, "gomabseubnida", lanjut Mia kemudian melangkah pergi,menghindari detak jantungnya yang masih setengah sadar.

Mia tahu apa yang ingin Jaebum katakan, ia amat sangat tahu.

"Min Ra-yaaaaaaaaa!", sebuah suara lain memanggil nama baru Mia dengan lantang, membuat langkah gadis itu terhenti untuk mencari asal suara yang memanggilnya.

"Jinyoung-ah!", seru Mia seolah tak percaya.

Dari jauh, seorang laki-laki yang - menurut Mia termasuk - cukup kurus berlari menghampirinya.

"Bogoshippoooo", Jinyoung, atau lebih dikenal sebagai Jr merentangkan tangannya, meminta Mia untuk masuk ke pelukannya.

Mia hanya menatap Jr kesal, "kau ingin aku dibunuh fansmu?".

"kkkk.. Bercanda. Kau mulai sekolah hari ini? Kenapa tak mengabariku?", tanya Jr.

"aku bukan pacarmu", maksud Mia, untuk apa repot-repot mengabari segala hal pada orang-yang-bukan-siapa-siapa.

Lagipula seingat Mia, 'om Jinyoung'nya kan baru mengabari tadi pagi. Dan itu jelas bukan ingatan yang ingin diingat oleh Mia.

"omo! Apa maksudnya kau ingin jadi pacarku?", Jr pura-pura terkejut.

"Mimpi saja sana", tukas Mia kesal.

"yak! Park Jinyoung Jr!", sebuah tangan memukul kepala Jr dari belakang. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Jaebum? Tindakan yang dibenci oleh Mia ; Tidak ada yang boleh mengganggu Jr!

"KENAPA KAU HARUS MEMUKULKU?!", bentak Jr meninju lengan Jaebum.

"Hanya ingin bertanya, apa kau mengenalnya? Kenapa tak pernah cerita padaku?", kata Jaebum tanpa merasa bersalah, "omong-omong, kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Kau seperti akan membunuhku saja", tambahnya sambil menatap Mia,yang kemudian hanya direspon oleh desisan sinis dari gadis itu.

"Jinyoung-ah, bisa tolong antarkan aku ke kantor guru?", tanya Mia mengabaikan Jaebum.

"ah, tentu saja. Mari", Jr merangkul Mia dan mulai berjalan ke gedung sekolah.

"aish, anak-anak ini. Bagaimana mungkin mereka mengabaikan aku? Dan kau, Park Jinyoung! Lihat pembalasan leadermu nanti!", kata seseorang yang baru saja marah karna diabaikan.

Sebuah tangan mendorong punggung Jaebum, "sudahlah, _hyung_. Lebih baik sekarang kita masuk dulu.", kata Youngjae.

" _Modu annyeonghasibnikka. Ulineun oneul saeloun hagsaeng iissda. Jebal jasin-eul sogae_.", usai bicara, bapak tua itu memandang Mia seolah menunggu sesuatu.

"apa? Oh! Tentu saja. _Anyeonghaseyo, Jung Min_ _Ra_ _imninda."_ , salam Mia sambil membukukkan badannya.

"Baiklah, kau bisa duduk di kursi kedua dari belakang. Disana, disamping Hyo Ra", pak Kepala sekolah menunjuk sebuah bangku kosong dekat jendela.

"baik, pak. Terimakasih", Mia menundukkan kepalanya sekali lagi dan melangkah menuju kursinya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau nampak pucat?", sapa Hyo Ra begitu Mia mendaratkan bokongnya di bangku.

Mia mengangguk, "g-gwaenchanayo. Terimakasih". Mia tidak takut, satu-satunya hal yang ada di kepalanya adalah kenyataan bahwa ia duduk persis didepan seorang Choi Youngjae.


	2. Chapter 2

***di part ini dan (mungkin) seterusnya, Mia akan ku sebut Min Ra. Selamat membaca:) ***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"kau tidak ingin ke kantin?", sapa seorang gadis yang duduk didepan Min Ra.

Min Ra hanya menggeleng kecil sambil tersenyum,tangannya mengeluarkan kotak bekal berisi roti yang tadi pagi disiapkan oleh Nana.

"oh, kau bawa bekal? Kalau begitu aku duluan ya, perutku lapar", lanjut gadis yang kemudian dijawab anggukan dari Min Ra.

Min Ra baru saja hendak menggigit roti usai ditinggal gadis - yang kemudian Min Ra tahu dari papan nama seragam bahwa namanya adalah So Ra - tadi, tapi kemudian ia seolah menyadari sesuatu. Choi Youngjae masih berada di belakangnya.  
Perlahan, Min Ra membalik tubuhnya. Ia menemukan sang bias tengah tenggelam dalam... Ehm, tidurnya? Setidaknya Youngjae terlihat seperti sedang tidur. Kepalanya diletakkan diatas lipatan kedua lengannya menghadap jendela, punggungnya naik turun teratur menandakan nafas yang tenang.

Min Ra sebenarnya hendak menawarkan Youngjae untuk makan bekalnya bersama, entah bagaimana kultur disini, tapi Min Ra sudah terbiasa membagi miliknya pada orang lain sejak kecil. Melihat laki-laki dibelakangnya nampak tak bisa diganggu, Min Ra memutuskan untuk membalik lagi tubuhnya ke depan dan mulai makan roti.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit, rotinya hanya bersisa satu kini, dan nampaknya Min Ra masih merasa bahwa ia HARUS membagi makanannya pada Youngjae.

"Youngjae-sshi", panggil Min Ra sambil menggoyangkan lengan Youngjae takut-takut.

Youngjae bergeming.

"Youngjae-sshi, kau tidak makan?", tanya Min Ra lagi sambil terus menggoyangkan lengan Youngjae, "kau bisa makan bekalku. Ini.", Min Ra menyodorkan kotak bekalnya.

Laki-laki itu masih tak merespon apapun.

"Yak. Choi Youngjae-sshi", kali ini Min Ra menggoyangkan lengannya lebih keras, dan rupanya kali ini berhasil.

"hmm.. ", Youngjae mengangkat kepalanya malas, matanya bertemu pandang dengan Min Ra.

" Ini, makanlah", kata Min Ra sambil mendorong kotak bekalnya ke arah Youngjae lagi.

Dahi Youngjae berkerut bingung, tapi kemudian dengan acuhnya, ia meletakkan kembali kepalanya di meja dan mulai mengatur nafas tidur.

"Youngjae-sshi, makanlah sebelum waktu istirahat habis", diabaikan sama sekali bukan masalah bagi Min Ra, "Choi Youngjae-sshi!", suara Min Ra mulai naik satu oktaf sekarang.

Sial bagi Youngjae sepertinya. Min Ra adalah tipe orang yang sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisi orang lain dibanding kondisi dirinya sendiri.

Kali ini Youngjae mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Min Ra kesal, "baiklah, kau mau apa?".

"Makan"

"kenapa aku harus makan bekalmu?"

"..."

"sudah sana. Aku masih bisa beli sendiri"

"kalau kau ke kantin sekarang, kau hanya akan mengantri dan akan telat masuk kelas"

Youngjae berdecak kesal, "baiklah, baiklah. Kau ini cerewet sekali", ujarnya mengambil sepotong roti dari kotak bekal Min Ra.

Gadis itu menghela nafas, "seharusnya kau makan daritadi", kemudian ia meraih kotak bekalnya dan kembali menghadap kedepan, sibuk dengan buku catatannya.

Youngjae menghembuskan nafas berat. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti isi pikiran gadis itu, sebelumnya ia memaksa Youngjae untuk bangum dan makan bekal, tapi sekarang? Apa gadis itu sedang mengomelinya? Aish..

"Yak! Kau!", panggol sebuah suara menahan langkah kaki Min Ra.  
Min Ra menoleh, "J-jaebum?".

"Eii, kau tak boleh memanggilku seperti itu", tawanya. Nafas laki-laki itu masih tersengal akibat mengejar langkah gadis didepannya.

"ah, ne. Jaebum-sshi", gadis itu membungkukkan badannya lalu membalikkan badan hendak pergi... Jika saja Jaebum tidak menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Jaebum-sshi anieyo, Jaebum - oppa. Arasseo?", katanya lagi.

Min Ra mendelikkan matanya, "arasseo", jawabnya sambil berusaha melepas cekalan tangan Jaebum.

Masalahnya, fans Jaebum sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam, lagi pula detak jantungnya kini mulai tak beraturan karna berhadapan langsung dengan senyum biasnya.

"Ei, kau mau kemana? Apa Jinyoung ahjussi tidak memberitahumu?"

"mworago?"

'Drrrrttttt... Drrrtttt..'

Handphone Min Ra bergetar di sakunya, dilihatnya nama Om Jinyoung tertulis di layar, tanpa menunggu lagi, Min Ra mengangkat telponnya.

"Wae?!", sapa Min Ra galak.

"kau harus mengucap salam padaku, anak manis.. Kkkkk~", jawab suara di seberang sana.

"eum"

"aish, kau sudah bertemu Jb?"

"sudah"

"kalau begitu, kau pulang dengannya ya siang ini"

"waeyo?"

"oh, ayolah Min Ra-ya. Ini hari pertamamu menjadi trainee, apa kau ingin tersesat? Aku sudah memberitahu Jb semua detailnya, kau ikut dia saja", papar JYP panjang lebar.

"trai-? mwo-? chankamman!"

"bye, Min Ra-ya! Saranghae!"

"Yak! Ahjussi! Yeobosseyo? Yeobosseyo?", sialnya, JYP sudah memutus sambungan telpon meninggalkan Min Ra yang menatap Jb kesal.

"Sudah? Ayo berangkat", katanya sambil mendorong punggung gadis itu ke arah sebuah mobil di depan gerbang sekolah, "Omong-omong, aku harus bicara padamu empat mata. Tapi tidak sekarang hehe", gumamnya persis sebelum mereka menaiki mobil.

"kau bilang apa tadi?", Min Ra menggaruk belakang telinganya yang tidak gatal.

"anieyo, cepat masuk"

"eum, aku harus duduk dimana?", jelas saja gadis itu bingung. Mobil dipenuhi dengan cowok-cowok ganteng - yang amat digilai Min Ra - mulai dari deret bangku paling belakang sampai depan.

"kau duduk di sini, noona, dekat jendela",kata seorang laki-laki berbadan bongsor sambil menepuk-nepuk jok mobil didepannya. Oh, itu tentu saja Yugyeom dengan seragam SMPnya.

"Yup, kau duduk disampingku, sayangkuu~", kata Jr mengedip-ngedipkan matanya genit. Disamping Jr, Choi Youngjae hanya diam melihat tangannya di dada sambil menatap kosong ke luar jendela, di telinganya, sebuah headphone terpasang dengan nyaman. Nampaknya ia sama sekali tak terganggu dengan kedatangan gadis tak diundang di mobilnya.

"lalu kau?", Min Ra menghadap Jaebum.

"aku duduk di samping supir. Lagi pula, ck. Aku sudah menyuruhmu memanggilku oppa, remember? OPPA", Jaebum tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala Min Ra.

"Ayolah, noona. Kalau kau tidak segera masuk, aku akan kedinginan. Atau setidaknya, kau tutup dulu saja pintu mobilnya agar angin tidak masuk ke dalam", kata pria manis, Bam Bam, yang sedari tadi sibuk menggoda teman disampingnya, Mark.

Mira mendesis kesal sambil menepis tangan Jaebum, dinaikinya mobil itu dan tanpa basa basi, ia menutup pintu mobil mengabaikan Jaebum. Untung saja sekolah sudah mulai sepi, jadi nyawanya aman kali ini. Min Ra menghela nafasnya berat sebelum akhirnya mobil melaju meninggalkan gerbang sekolah.


	3. Chapter 3

"Whoaa.. Daebak, noona! Suaramu bagus sekali!", seru seseorang sambil menepukkan tangannya kagum.

"Terimakasih, Bambam. Omong-omong, kenapa kalian disini? Bukankah seharusnya kalian latihan?", tanya Min Ra sambil melepas headphone dari telinganya.

"Ya, seharusnya begitu. Kalau saja _uri_ _leader_ kita, Im Jaebum, tidak mangkir dan kabur kesini ditengah latihan", keluh Jr menendang laki-laki bermata sipit di depannya.

Jaebum tertawa sambil mengusap-usap bokongnya, "Aku tidak meminta kalian ikut kesini, kan?".

"Bagaimana mungkin kami latihan tanpa leader?"

"Woooh, Mark _oppa_.. Baru kali ini aku mendengarmu bicara", Min Ra menatap Mark terbengong-bengong, sementara Mark sendiri hanya tertawa kecil.

"Youngjae _hyung_ , katakan sesuatu pada teman sekelasmu. Suaranya bagus, kan? Kan?", Yugyeom menggoyang-goyang lengan laki-laki yang lebih pendek di sampingnya.

Youngjae hanya melirik malas tanpa berkomentar.

"Tidak apa, Yugyeom-ah. Lagipula suaraku masih harus dilatih lagi", kata Min Ra sekaligus berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri dari rasa kesal akibat sikap acuh dari Youngjae pujaannya.

"Min Ra-yaa..", Jr merangkul bahu Min Ra manja, "karna kami sudah menghabiskan hampir dua jam disini menontonmu latihan, bagaimana kalau sekarang kau gantian menonton kami latihan? Hitung-hitung, memberiku semangat hehe".

Min Ra berdesis kesal sambil menepis rangkulan Jr di bahunya,

"SALAHMU SENDIRI DATANG KESINI"

Hening.

Min Ra baru saja mengucapkan hal yang sama berbarengan dengan... Youngjae.

"Aigooo...", Bambam mulai mengeluarkan ledekannya sambil terbahak-bahak.

"Noona, ayolah, jangan pelit begitu. Temani kami latihan. Lagipula, Jinyoung _ahjussi_ memintamu pulang bersama kami, kan? Kau tak mungkin menganggur disini sampai kami selesain latihan", Yugyeom merajuk manja.

"Yugyeom-ah...", ujar Min Ra hendak menolak.

"Atau kau ingin pulang sendiri?"

'Yak! Im Jaebum! Kau gila?! Kau ingin mati di jalan, hah?! ', hati gadis itu mengomel kesal. Ditariknya sebuah nafas panjang, "Baiklah. Tapi lakukan dengan cepat, _arasseo_?".

"Yay!", Bambam dan Yugyeom langsung ber-highfive dan berlari ke arah ruang latihan diikuti oleh Youngjae dan Mark.

Jaebum bergumam sambil sedikit terkikik, "Kurasa mereka akan menyusun rencana jahat. Kkkk..".

"Kau, diamlah", kata Min Ra.

"Eii, Min Ra-ya. Kau tak boleh memanggilnya seperti itu", tegur Jr, " _oppa._ _Oppa._ _Arasseo_?", katanya lagi. Kedua tangannya diletakkan di kedua pipi chubby Min Ra.

Jaebum menepis tangan Jr, "Sudahlah, ayo latihan". Lalu tangan kirinya menarik tangan Jr, sementara tangan kanannya terulur ke Min Ra seolah mengajak. Sebuah senyum manis menyimpul di bibirnya.

Min Ra hanya mendelik kesal dan menyambut tangan Jaebum. Laki-laki itu langsung menggenggam tangan Min Ra erat dan mulai menarik dua orang di tangannya ke arah ruang latihan. Ehm, ralat. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, Jaebum menyeret dua orang, bukan menarik. Mengingat langkah kaki Jr dan Min Ra gelagapan menyusul tarikan tangan sang Leader.


	4. Chapter 4

"Yak! Kim Yugyeom! Lakukan dengan benar! Kau juga, Bambam! Apa kau ingin menginap disini?! Hah?!", bentak Jaebum. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya para maknae mengacaukan koreografi mereka. Sudah tiga jam berlalu, dan latihan mereka bahkan belum sampai ke bagian chorusnya.

Yugyeom dan Bambam terkekeh pelan, "ne, _hyung._ Maafkan kami", kata mereka sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Jaebum mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "baiklah, kita ulang lagi dari awal".

"ei? Dari awal? Tapi Aku lelah", Mark mengusap lengannya.

" _hyung_ , break saja dulu. Nanti kita lanjut lagi", kata Junior menghampiri Jaebum dan menepuk bahunya.

"baiklah, baiklah. Aku juga sudah lelah. Tiga puluh menit lagi kita mulai", titah sang Leader.

Semua memberpun menjawab ucapannya kompak, "nee".

"kau bosan?", tanya Jr sambil mendudukkan bokongnya di sebelah Min Ra.

Gadis itu menggeleng, " _Anieyo_. Aku senang melihat kalian seperti ini", jawabnya.

"Maksud _noona_ , bagian kami diteriaki dan diomeli sepanjang waktu oleh Jb _hyung_?", tanya Yugyeom ikut duduk di sisi Jr.

Min Ra menggeleng pelan, "aku suka melihat kalian latihan".

Dari jauh, Youngjae baru saja berhenti dari gerakannya. Ia masih berusaha menyempurnakan tariannya, mengingat ialah yang paling payah dalam hal menari. Laki-laki itu menghela nafas, dadanya tersengal naik turun, keringat menetes dari ujung-ujung rambut dan keningnya.

"ini"

Youngjae menatap manusia di hadapannya heran.

"handuk dan minum. Jangan sombong, terima saja"

Youngjae mengambil dua benda yang diulurkan padanya. "Sudah, pergilah", katanya.

"Ei, Choi Youngjae! Kau harusnya berterima Kasih. Kapan lagi seorang gadis membawakanmu handuk dan minum seperti ini?", Jaebum merangkul Min Ra sambil tertawa.

Rupanya Min Ra lah yang memberikannya handuk dan minum. Gadis itu melihat Youngjae masih sibuk berlatih sendiri dan memutuskan untuk berdiri meninggalkan Jr, Yugyeom juga Bambam - yang bahkan baru duduk untuk bergabung - dan menghampiri Youngjae.

"Yak! Im Jaebum! Singkirkan tanganmu dariku!", omel Min Ra menepis tangan Jaebum dari bahunya.

"Waeyo?"

"Kau itu banjir keringat. Sial."

"Jangan menyumpah, Min Ra-sshi"

Min Ra menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Youngjae bicara padanya?

"M-mwo?"

"Biasakan untuk menjaga mulutmu bersih dari sumpah serapah. Image seperti itu tidak cocok untuk gadis seperti kau", lanjut Youngjae. Kemudian ia melangkah ke pinggir ruangan dan duduk disana seolah tak peduli.

"Dia memang seperti itu. Biasakan diri saja.", kata Jaebum sambil menenggak minumannya.

"eum.."

" _Noona_! _Waeyo!?_ Apa ada masalah? Kemarilah!", panggil Bambam.

Min Ra melangkah ke arah lingkaran yang sempat ia tinggalkan tadi tanpa merasa perlu menjawab panggilan Bambam. Toh Bambam sudah bisa melihat bahwa ia menghampiri mereka kan?

.

.

.  
.

"kenapa pulang malam sekali, Mia?", Nana menyambutnya di depan pintu sambil meraih ransel dari bahu gadisnya.

"Jaebum si bodoh membuatku harus menunggu mereka latihan sampai selesai", maki Min Ra menahan sumpah serapahnya.

Tentu saja Min Ra ingin menyumpah. Bagaimana mungkin mereka membuat Min Ra menunggu selama itu? Bahkan setelah break tadi, mereka menghabiskan dua setengah jam untuk memulai ulang latihannya. Dan ini pasti ulah Yugyeom juga Bambam yang terus menerus melakukan kesalahan yang sama secara berulang sehingga latihan mereka menjadi lebih lama.

" _brother-hood_ , Mia. Panggil dia _oppa_. Dan jangan memaki orang yang lebih tua darimu", tegur Nana.

Min Ra bukannya tidak tahu bahwa kultur korea sangat menekankan adab dan penghormatan. Tapi, oh Tuhan, gadis itu benar-benar butuh kekuatan saat ini.

"Aku ingin langsung tidur saja, Nana", kata Min Ra sambil menatap jam yang menggantung di dinding, "sudah pukul sebelas. Aku bisa kesiangan jika tidak tidur sekarang".

Nana mengangguk, "tunggu sebentar, biar ku rapikan dulu kamarmu".

"Tidak usah, terimakasih. Aku akan melakukannya sendiri"

"Eii, sudah, duduk dulu disini. Aku yakin kau tidak akan sempat merapikannya saat ini", Nana mendudukkan gadisnya di sofa. Gadis itupun tak menolak, tubuhnya memang sudah lelah, saat ia masuk kamar pun ia hanya akan langsung melompat ke kasur tanpa merapikannya lebih dulu.

Begitu Nana pergi membawa tasnya, Min Ra mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku seragamnya. Khawatir ada pesan penting yang masuk. Ia baru ingat kalau ia belum mengecek ponselnya sejak pagi ini. Dan benar saja, ponselnya penuh dengan pesan masuk.

' From : Om Jinyoung

17.30  
Bagaimana sekolah hari ini? Latihanmu lancar? Apa studioku bagus?

18.00  
Apa kau sudah pulang?

18.30  
Kau dimana? Kenapa belum pulang?

18.55  
Aku sudah menelpon Nana, tapi dia bilang kau tak mengabarinya. Apa kau masih di studio?'

19.15  
Apa Jaebum bersamamu?

19.40  
JUNG MIN RA, JAWAB PESANKU!

20.15  
Aku ada di tempatmu. Kau memang benar-benar belum pulang!

20.40  
Cepat pulang, gadis bodoh!

21.20  
Aku harus pulang sekarang. Cepat pulang, Nana menunggumu!

21.45  
KABARI AKU JIKA SUDAH PULANG.

22.05  
KAU BELUM PULANG JUGA?

22.30  
SEBENARNYA KAU ADA DIMANA, BODOH!

22.45  
KABARI AKU!'

Ah, 'Om Jinyoung'nya benar-benar protektif sekali. Bahkan setelah tumpukan pesan ini, masih ada 30 panggilan tak terjawab darinya.

Jemari Min Ra baru saja hendak mengetik pesan balasan ketika sebuah panggilan masuk ke ponselnya.

" _yeobosse-_ "

"Yak! KENAPA KAU BARU MENJAWAB TELPONKU, BODOH!"

Min Ra harus menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya jika ia tak ingin menjadi tuli dalam sekejap.

" _mian.."_

 _"_ hahh, benar-benar.. Kau dimana?"

"Sudah dirumah"

"kau pulang dengan Jaebum? Kenapa malam sekali? Apa kau sudah makan?"

"iya. Mereka latihan cukup lama tadi"

Diseberang sana, Jyp mengacak rambutnya kesal, "Mia-ya. Kau tahu, kan. Membawamu kesini sendirian adalah tanggung jawab yang besar"

"ne.."

"Kau tahu aku menganggapmu sebagai anakku kan?"

"eum.."

"maka dari itu, jangan membuatku khawatir. Aku tidak mau dua kali kehilangan gadisku"

" _arasseo._ _Mianhae,_ _ahjussi_ "

"ne. Kalau begitu, cepat tidur. _Arasseo? "_

 _"_ _ne,_ _arasseo"_

"baiklah, selamat malam"

" _saranghae,_ _ahjussi_ "

"nee"

Kemudian sambungan telpon diputus. Min Ra menghela nafasnya lagi. Seharusnya ia memang tak menuruti permintaan Yugyeom untuk menonton latihan tadi.

LINE!

Min Ra menatap layar ponselnya.

Notifikasi dari grup?

' **Got7! GO!**

Yugyeom : _Noona_ , kau sudah dirumah?

Jaebum : Tentu saja sudah, bukankah tadi kita mengantarnya?

Yugyeom : Maksudku, apa dia sudah benar-benar istirahat di rumah, _hyung_.

Jr : Kau. Kenapa tidak bicara saja langsung. Bodoh. Padahal kalian sedang duduk berhadapan di sofa!

Image '

Jr mengirim foto Jaebum dan Yugyeom yang duduk di sofa sambil menaikkan kaki dan memainkan ponsel mereka. Min Ra tertawa.

' Jackson : Mark _hyung,_ aku bertanya tanya. Apa kau, eum, mungkin secara tak sengaja, meninggalkanku di supermarket sendirian saat ini?

Mark : Oh! Ya Tuhan! Aku lupa! Tunggu sebentar, aku akan kembali ke sana.

Bambam : Mark _hyung_ dan Jackson _hyung_ baru saja mampir ke supermarket untuk membeli cemilan dan beberapa barang tadi. Tapi kenapa Jackson _hyung_ bisa tertinggal? Kkkk~

Youngjae : Bambam, kau meninggalkan boxermu di kasurku.

Jaebum : Lol. Cepat ambil.

Bambam : Jaebum _hyung_ baru saja menempelkan boxerku di bagian luar jendela kamarnya! *cry*

Jr : Lol.

Yugyeom : Kkkkk~

Jackson : lol lol lol

Mark : hahahahahahaha

Youngjae : bukan salahku. '

Min Ra tertawa geli, dengan cepat, diketikkannya sebuah pesan dan mengirimnya.

' Min Ra : Kenapa kalian memasukkanku ke grup internal kalian? Bahkan ada pembicaraan pribadi disini. Kkkk~

Yugyeom : Whoa! Akhirnya _Noona_ muncul!

Jr : kau kan sudah jadi bagian dari kami.

Bambam : betul. Kami adalah kamu, _Noona_.

Jackson : apa kau sedang berusaha mengatakan bahwa boxermu adalah boxer Min Ra juga?

Bambam : _Hyuuuuunggg!_

Jaebum : Lol. Jr benar Min Ra ya.. Lagipula Jinyoung _ahjussi_ meminta kami untuk memasukkanmu ke grup ini. Dia bilang agar kau semakin cepat beradaptasi disini. Kau tahu? Dengan membiasakan berbahasa korea misalnya.

Youngjae : Dan membiasakan untuk tak menyumpah.

Jackson : Tapi aku suka menyumpah di grup.

Jr : Kalau begitu hentikan.

Jackson : _Shiro!_

Yugyeom : _Hyung!_

Mark : Berhentilah menyumpah atau aku akan membalik mobilku pulang ke rumah.

Jackson : _arasseo,_ _arasseo!_ Aku akan berhenti! Cepat jemput aku!

Min Ra : Aku harus tidur sekarang. Bye~

Bambam : Ucapkan selamat malam untukku, _Noona!_

Yugyeom : Aku juga!

Min Ra : Selamat malam, Bambam. Malam, Yugyeom. *wink*

Yugyeom : Yay! Malam, _Noona!_

Bambam : Malam! *kissbye*

Jr : kau Tidak ingin mengucapkan selamat malam padaku? *kiss*

Min Ra : Pergilah, sana!

Jaebum : lol. Selamat malam, Min Ra-ya. Dan kalian, CEPAT TIDUR! YOUNGJAE! BERHENTI MENDENGARKAN LAGU DI BERANDA DAN KEMBALILAH KE KAMAR SEKARANG!

Youngjae : Nanti.

Jaebum : Aku akan membuang headphonemu jika besok pagi kau terlambat bangun lagi!

Youngjae : Baiklah, aku akan kembali sekarang. *mad*

Jackson : hahaha!

Jaebum : Kau juga! Cepat pulang!'

Dan notifikasi chat grup berhenti disana. Min Ra sendiri kini baru saja selesai membersihkan diri dan mengganti pakaiannya. Nana sudah selesai membersihkan kamarnya dan meminta Min Ra untuk segera istirahat.

.

.

.  
.

" _ahjussi?_ Kenapa kau ada disini?", sapa Min Ra heran.

"ah, selamat pagi, Mia. Aku hanya mampir sebentar untuk memastikan kau baik-baik saja setelah pulang kelewat malam di hari pertama sekolah", Jyp mengoles selai pada rotinya.

"pergilah, Om", Min Ra selalu memanggil 'Om' jika sedang kesal seperti sekarang, saat disindir oleh lelaki itu misalnya.

JYP tertawa, "Berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu".

"Nana, apa pagi ini aku juga akan makan roti?", Min Ra mengabaikan Jyp dan menghampiri Nana di dapur.

"Tentu tidak, tuan Putriku. Ambillah nasi disana. Masakanku akan matang sebentar lagi, tunggu saja di meja makan", jawab Nana sambil mengecup pipi Min Ra.

"Berhentilah menciumi pipiku, Nana", Min Ra mengusap pipinya berkali-kali.

"Kempeskan dulu pipimu, baru ku hentikan", Nana terkekeh.

"Mulai hari ini Juho tidak akan mengantarmu lagi", kata Jyp begitu Min Ra kembali duduk di meja dengan semangkok nasi.

"wae? Apa itu hukumanku karna pulang malam?""

"Tidak juga. Jaebum dan Teman-temannya selalu terlambat ke sekolah karna harus mengantar Yugyeom dan Bambam dulu. Jadi kupikir, lebih baik Juho mengantar Yugyeom dan Bambam saja", jelas Jyp panjang lebar.

"Lalu aku?"

"Berangkat saja naik bis", ucap Nana yang baru saja datang meletakkan panci dan beberapa macam lauk lainnya di meja.

"yang benar saja, aish"

Jyp tertawa, "tentu tidak! Aku tidak segila itu membiarkanmu pergi sendiri!".

"lalu?", Min Ra mulai memasukkan suapan pertamanya ke mulut.

Jyp mengunyah rotinya tenang.

"Uhukkk!", Min Ra tiba-tiba saja tersedak, "Jangan-uhuk! Bilang kalau aku-uhuk!".

"yap! Kau berangkat dan pulang bersama Jaebum, Youngjae, Mark dan sepupu angkatmu, Jr!", jawab Jyp yang entah kenapa terlihat luar biasa senang.

Kalau Min Ra hanya bersama Jr mungkin masih tak apa. Ia diangkat anak oleh Jyp, itu artinya secara tidak langsung, Jr yang merupakan keponakan Jyp menjadi sepupunya. Bahkan mereka sudah dekat sejak pertama Min Ra menginjakkan kakinya di tanah Korea.

Tapi jika bersama-sama dengan member yang lain...

Oh, selesai sudah hidup Min Ra kini...


	5. Chapter 5

*Banyak mengandung konten _typo_ dan ketidakkonsistenan penyebutan karakter #Apalah *

.

.

.

.

.

LINE!

Min Ra tergopoh menutupi speaker ponselnya. Ia lupa kalau belum _men-silent_ notifikasinya, jika saja Jun- _sseosangnim_ mendengarnya, maka selesai sudah riwayat gadis itu di kelas ini.

Ia baru bisa menghela nafas saat dilihatnya Jun _-sseosangnim_ hanya melirik sekilas ke belakang, lalu kembali sibuk mencatat di papan tulis. Ia pun segera men _-turn_ _off_ kan volume ponselnya.

'Choi Youngjae : Aku mengantuk. Bangunkan aku saat gurumu keluar kelas'

Min Ra baru saja hendak menoleh ke belakang untuk mengomel pada teman lelakinya itu. Tapi baru menolehkan kepala, Jun _-sseosangnim_ sudah melempar kepalanya dengan sebuah kapur.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Jung Min Ra _-sshi_?", tanyanya tajam.

Min Ra mengusap keningnya, berusaha menghilangkan serpihan benda putih yang baru saja mendarat mulus disana, " _Jeosonghamnida_ , _sseosangnim_. Aku hanya ingin memutar tubuhku beberapa kali untuk meluruskan punggungku", jawabnya berbohong.

"Sebaiknya kau berkata jujur. Kau tahu, aku sangat tidak suka siswaku tidak memperhatikan pelajaran.", ancam sang guru, "Sekarang perhatikan ke depan!".

 _"ye.."_ , Min Ra hanya mengangguk lesu.

Layar chatnya dengan Youngjae bertambah satu baris sekarang, sederet huruf K hangul mampir di mata gadis itu, dan membuatnya berdecak kesal.

'Jung Min Ra : Jangan tertawa. Dan berhentilah tidur di setiap mata pelajaran!'

Hubungan Min Ra dengan Youngjae nampak mulai membaik beberapa bulan belakangan ini. Youngjae memang masih bersikap tak acuh, tapi ia sudah tak sedingin awal bertemu dulu.

'Choi Youngjae : Diamlah'

Sedetik kemudian, Youngjae sudah bertopang dagu dan mulai mengatur nafas tidur tanpa diketahui gadis didepannya.

Min Ra amat sangat kesal, bagaimana mungkin anak itu bisa tidur di setiap jam mata pelajaran, tapi tidak pernah ketahuan?

Garis bawahi, TIDAKPERNAHKETAHUAN.TIDAKPERNAH!Sedangkan Min Ra? Baru menoleh saja sudah dilempar kapur.

Bel istirahat baru saja berdering saat sang guru Sastra mengakhiri jam pelajarannya. Setelah memberi beberapa tugas rumah, Jun _-sseosangnim_ itu pun melangkah keluar dari kelas.

"Youngjae-ya, kau mau ke kantin? Atau kita disini saja? Kau kan tidak mencatat pelajaran sastra sama sekali tadi", Min Ra membereskan buku-bukunya.

Yang diajak bicara tak menjawab. Bahkan samar-samar, Min Ra dapat mendengar dengkuran halus dari lelaki itu.

Gadis itu mengangkat bahu, "kurasa itu artinya kita akan ke kantin", usai bicara, ia menghampiri Youngjae dari belakang, memegang bahunya, lalu menarik laki-laki itu untuk bangun dan bersandar di kursi.

Youngjae mengerjapkan matanya dan berkata parau, "Yaa... Apa yang kau-HEI!", Ucapan lelaki itu terputus saat tiba-tiba saja Min Ra menarik lengannya untuk bangun dan menyeretnya berlari ke kantin.

"Aigoo, apa anak itu tidur lagi di kelas?", sapa Jr saat menghampiri Min Ra dan Youngjae di meja kantin.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya akan ada hal lain yang bisa ia lakukan di kelas selain tidur?", kali ini suara Mark yang menjawab.

"Kalian hanya bertiga saja?", Min Ra mengedarkan pandangannya pada Jr, Mark dan juga Jackson yang baru saja meletakkan nampan makannya ke meja.

"Oh, maksudmu, 'apa kalian tidak bersama Jaebum?', begitu?", ledek Jackson terbahak-bahak.

Min Ra memutar bola matanya malas.

"bercanda. Ia sedang menerima telpon dari Jinyoung - _ahjussi._ Mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan kesini. Omong-omong, apa kau akan memakan ini? Aku suka sekali makanan ini", kata Jackson mengulurkan sumpitnya ke nampan Youngjae.

'Tuk!'  
Youngjae mengetukkan sumpitnya ke tangan Jackson kesal, "Makan saja milikmu, _hyung_. Jangan mengambil milikku, aku lapar", omelnya.

"Eii, Youngjae-ya, Kerjamu seharian ini hanya tidur. Bagaimana mungkin kau selapar itu hanya karna tidur?!", omel satu-satunya gadis yang duduk disana, Min Ra.

"kau. Jangan menceramahiku. Berisik sekali", Youngjae menunjuk gadis dihadapan nya dengan ujung sumpit.

"Belajar saja dulu yang benar. Baru kau larang aku berceramah".

"Nilai sejarahku yang tidak belajar itu bahkan masih lebih tinggi dari nilaimu yang rajin belajar"

"Benarkah? Oh, maksudmu yang selisih 0,3 poin itu? Tapi seingatku, ujian tengah semester kemarin, nilai keseluruhanmu berada satu peringkat dibawah nilaiku"

Skak mat.

Youngjae menatap mata gadis dihadapannya kesal, sementara yang ditatap hanya mengerdikkan bahu dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"1-0, untuk Jung Min Ra! Yey!", Jr mengangkat tangan Min Ra tinggi ke atas.

"Mansae!"

"Ei, Jackson-ah. Lihat itu, nasi di mulutmu berawuran di meja", Mark menatap malas ke arah laki-laki di seberangnya yang baru saja berteriak keras.

Jackson terkekeh kecil.

"Lihat pembalasanku nanti", Youngjae menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit naik, lalu mulai makan.

Ya, seperti inilah hubungan mereka. Saling menikam di depan, tapi juga saling mendukung dari belakangnya. Semuanya sudah terbiasa melihat pemandangan seperti itu tiap hari, bahkan bagi mereka, itu rutinitas wajib.

"ah, _hyung_. Urusanmu sudah selesai?", sapa Jackson begitu melihat Jaebum duduk dan meletakkan nampan makannya.

Jaebum mengangguk.

"Apa yang dikatakan Jinyoung _ahjussi?_ ", tanya Mark penasaran.

" Tidak ada. Hanya memberitakan album terakhir kita yang habis terjual hari ini. Dan tentu saja, memintaku memastikan bahwa Jung Min Ra kesayangannya makan dengan lahap siang ini", Jawab Jaebum mengusap kepala gadis di sampingnya pelan.

Min Ra menepis tangan Jaebum, "Benarkah? Wah, syukurlah album kalian memang bagus!".

"yap. Berkatmu juga, nona cantik", kata Mark sambil memasukkan nasi ke mulutnya.

Jr berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Min Ra dari belakang, dipeluknya leher gadis itu dan berkata, "Terimakasih karna sudah mau menjadi model bagi album kami", katanya sedikit berbisik di telinga gadis itu.

Jaebum memukul kening Jr, "Yak, Jinyoung-ah. Jangan memeluknya di depan umum, bodoh. Apa kau ingin fansmu menyerang gadis ini? Eii.. ".

"eum, sebenarnya tak masalah. Semenjak fansmu melihatku di mv album terbaru kalian, mereka tahu bahwa aku juga trainee di JYPE. Jadi mereka akan mentolerir keberadaanku di dekat kalian", tukas Min Ra, "Sepertinya sih..", tambahnya lirih di akhir kalimat.

"Apa itu artinya aku boleh memelukmu lagi?", Jr menyeringai lebar dan merentangkan tangannya. Ia hampir saja memeluk Min Ra untuk kedua kalinya jika saja Mark tidak menahan dada Jr dan menarik nya untuk kembali duduk makan.

"Berhenti lah mengoceh dan habiskan makananmu", kata laki-laki tertua di meja itu, Mark.

"Youngjae-ah, ku dengar Shu _-sseosangnim_ tidak masuk hari ini. Artinya kita akan pulang cepat, apa kau mau berjalan-jalan denganku?", ajak Min Ra, "Hanya ingin mengajakmu menghabiskan waktu kosong sambil menunggu para _hyung-m_ u itu selesai sekolah saja".

"ah, baiklah. Ralat. Maksudku, sambil menunggu _oppadeul_ menyelesaikan jam sekolahnya", tambah gadis itu. Jika saja Jaebum tidak melirikkan matanya dengan tatapan menyindir itu, Min Ra tidak akan mau repot-repot mengulang ucapannya seperti ini.

Jaebum menyeringai kecil.

"Tidak. Kenapa juga aku harus menemani gadis berisik sepertimu"

"Youngjae-ah.."

"Aku ingin tidur saja di kelas"

Kali ini Min Ra mengalah. Mood Youngjae nampak sedang tidak baik kali ini (atau memang tidak pernah baik?).

"Kau ingin ku temani?", Mark kini nampak kasihan pada Min Ra. Matanya menatap gadis itu lekat seolah khawatir.

Buru-buru Min Ra menggeleng, " _anieyo,_ _gwaenchana._ _Mianhae,_ _oppa_ ", katanya tersenyum.

" _mianhae-wae? "_

Min Ra hanya tersenyum kecil tak menanggapi pertanyaan Mark.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Apa kau harus kesini sendirian?", sapa sebuah suara.

Min Ra menoleh, "Jinyoung-ah...".

"Kau tahu atap bukan tempat yang bagus untukmu. Anginnya terlalu kencang", kata Jr sambil mendekati gadis itu. Tangannya mengulurkan sebuah jaket tebal.

Diterimanya jaket tersebut dari tangan Jr, " _Gomawo_ ".

Jr mengangguk dan tersenyum manis. Ia mengambil posisi duduk di beranda atap sekolah bersama gadis berambut panjang di sisinya.

"kau tidak ada jam pelajaran?"

"ada"

"Lalu kenapa kau malah kesini?"

"Aku sedang malas", jawab Jr sekedarnya. Tangannya meraih jaket di pangkuan Min Ra dan menyampirkan jaket itu perlahan di bahu sang gadis, "Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?".

Min Ra mengerdikkan bahunya kecil, "Tidak ada".

"Kau merindukan Indonesia?"

"Tidak juga", jawab Min Ra, "yah, mungkin aku merindukan Tiara, sedikit", kekehnya.

Hening.

"Kau sudah bertanya pada Jaebum- _hyung_ mengenai hal itu?"

Min Ra menoleh bingung.

"kau tahu? 'itu' loh", Jr menekankan kata ITU di kalimatnya.

"oh...",gumam Min Ra, "Tentang kenapa ia memintaku menjadi trainee? Tidak. Belum"

"Min Ra-ya.."

"Eum?"

" _Jeongmal,gomawo..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Flashback POV**

"Mia?"

Gadis yang merasa namanya dipanggil itu menengok ke belakang mencari sumber suara, "ya? Maaf, anda siapa?".

Laki-laki yang memanggilnya tersebut mengulurkan tangannya, "Park Jinyoung _imnida_ ".

"Park Jin-? Oh yaampun! JYP?", serunya panik.

"Yup. _Do you have a minute?"_

Setelah mengangguk perlahan, Mia mengikuti langkah laki-laki dihadapannya ke arah sebuah mobil hitam. Apapun itu, ia harus cepat menyelesaikan urusan ini,atau ia akan terlambat mengikuti upacara kelulusannya pagi ini.

"kau mengenalku?"

"ah, ya. Tentu saja"

"baiklah. Aku akan langsung bicara tampa mengenalkan diri kalau begitu", kata pria bertubuh besar itu, "Im Jaebum secara pribadi memintaku untuk merekrutmu sebagai trainee"

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

"APA?"

JYP mengangguk yakin, "aku sudah mengecek semua latar belakangmu. Kau tinggal seorang diri, sekarang duduk di kelas 9 dan sedang akan menghadiri upacara kelulusan.", katanya tanpa ditanya, "Setelah ini aku akan mengurus visa dan pergantian kewarganegaraanmu. Usai upacara nanti, siapkan segala hal yang kau butuh bawa. Ku tunggu kau di bandara jam 4 sore".

"Tunggu - - apa? Aku bahkan belum menjawab apapun! Kenapa Jaebum memintaku untuk - - - ", seru Min Ra berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaran nya.

"Kau boleh turun sekarang. Jam 3 nanti, supirku akan menjemputmu di rumah"

"Kau - - apa? Hei-!", kata-kata gadis itu tak mampu diselesaikan akibat dorongan tangan JYP dk bahunya, memaksanya keluar dari mobil hitam tersebut.

Seoul, 20-07-15

"Mia-ya, tolong jemput Hanbul-ie sore ini di sekolahnya ya.", kata JYP di telpon.

"Dengan siapa?"

"... "

" kenapa harus aku yang menjemputnya? Aku tidak mau berduaan di mobil dengan Om Jiho. Lagipula, Yang benar saja. Om Jiho sudah tua, ia takkan mampu fokus jika membawa mobil saat hari mulai gelap", jawab Min Ra saat JYP mengatakan dengan siapa ia akan pergi.

"..."

"Aku bahkan tak mengenalnya"

"..."

"Bukan! Bukan Hanbyul yang tidak ku kenal. Tapi, siapa tadi? Jun-yar?"

"..."

"Yak, jangan bercanda. Park Jinyoung itu kan namamu. Apa maksudmu kau ingin mengajakku dan Hanbyul berjalan-jalan?"

"...! ..."

"Oh, jadi, keponakanmu namanya Park Jinyoung juga? "

"..."

"baiklah. _Anyeong_ " 

"Hanbyul-ah, kau benar-benar tak mau duduk di belakang?", bujuk seorang pemuda sambil menggoyangkan bahu perempuan muda yang sudah duduk manis disamping supir.

Hanbyul kecil menggeleng, "Tidak. Min Ra _eonnie_ pasti akan mengomel terus menerus jika aku duduk bersamanya".

"yak! Aku takkan mengomel kalau kau tidak menggangguku!"

"Tapi jika bersama _eonnie_ , aku ingin terus bercanda. _Appa_ tak pernah memberiku _eonnie,_ wajar saja kan jika aku ingin bersama _eonnie_?!"

" _arasseo,_ _mianhae._ Baiklah kau bisa duduk bersamaku sekarang", Min Ra akhirnya mengalah pada gadis yang umur terpaut satu tahun lebih muda itu.

Hanbyul menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku ingin sekarang _eonnie_ beristirahat saja. Nanti bantu aku kerjakan tugas rumah ya".

Min Ra menghela nafas kesal dan menggangguk, membuat gadis didepannya tersenyum puas.

"Baiklah, aku akan di belakang saja kalau begitu", ucap pemuda tersebut sambil duduk di samping Min Ra.

Nafas Min Ra sedikit tertahan. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa Jinyoung yang dimaksud oleh JYP adalah Jr, member Got7. Meskipun Min Ra tidak tergila-gila dengan member yang satu ini, tetap saja, duduk bersebelahan dengan boyband idolanya adalah sesuatu yang tidak mampu dibayangkan oleh gadis itu. Sebenarnya, ia pun tahu, cepat atau lambat, ia pasti akan bertemu dengan Got7. Tapi ia tak menyangka akan secepat ini.

"Jadi, dimana rumah yang kau tempati? Apa kau tinggal bersama Hanbyul?"

Min Ra menoleh, " _anieyo._ Aku tinggal lima blok dari rumah Jinyoung _ahjussi,_ Hanbyul memang tinggal bersamaku. Apa yang ia harapkan dari tinggal dirumah dengan _appany_ a yang super sibuk itu", jawab Min Ra pelan sambil membuka buku dan membacanya.

Jr tertawa kecil, "Benar juga. Lagipula sepertinya Hanbyul sangat menyukaimu".

"Kau sudah dengar alasannya kan"

"Tapi biasanya tak semudah itu"

Min Ra mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku, "Maksud mu?".

"Jinyoung _ahjussi_ bukan tidak pernah berusaha mencarikan Hanbyul ibu atau kakak. Dia hanya, kau tahu? Tidak menerima segalanya dan menolak"

"aku tidak menolak!", keluh Hanbyul dari kursi depan.

"kalau kau tak menolak, lalu kenapa kau terus menerus mengacuhkan mereka dan bersikap kasar, _pabo"_ tukas Jr.

"Mereka menyebalkan", jawab Hanbyul sekedarnya. Tangannya merogoh-rogoh ke dalam tas ranselnya, " _eonnie,_ kau lihat headphone ku tidak?".

"Kau meninggalkannya di meja makan pagi ini.", Min Ra melepas headphone yang melingkar di lehernya, "ini. Pakai milikku".

Hanbyul meraih headphone dari tangan Min Ra sambil tertawa, " _ne,_ _gomawo_ _eonnie._ _Saranghae~"._

 _"Nado"_ , jawab Min Ra lirih.

Jr tersenyum tipis, "ia bahkan mengucapkan _saranghae_ padamu"

"Bukankah itu biasa?"

Jr menggeleng kuat, "bahkan semua kakak tiri yang pernah Jinyoung _ahjussi_ angkat selalu mengucapkan hal yang sama pada Hanbyul tanpa pernah dijawab olehnya", kata laki-laki itu setelah yakin Hanbyul tak mendengar ucapannya. Gadis itu menaik turunkan kepala mengikuti nada lagu yang bermain di telinganya.

" _jeosonghamnida,_ boleh aku tahu apa yang terjadi pada keluarga Hanbyul?", tanya Min Ra hati-hati, "maksudku, keluarga kandungnya".

"Mereka meninggal", jawab Jr merendahkan suaranya satu oktaf.

Min Ra diam menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata dari Jr.

"Ku rasa saat itu musim panas. _Eomma,_ _eonnie_ dan juga _oppadeulny_ a pergi berlibur ke Bali. Hanbyul dan Jinyoung _ahjussi_ kebetulan saja tidak ikut. _Ahjussi_ sedang sibuk mempersiapkan debut Wonder Girls, sedangkan Hanbyul saat itu masih sangat kecil, dan juga sedang sakit. Perjalanan mereka tak mungkin ditunda, mengingat itu minggu terakhir ketiga kakak Hanbyul liburan."

"Lalu?"

"Entah bagaimana ceritanya. Saat itu cuaca penerbangan nampak kurang baik..."

Jr tak melanjutkan ceritanya. Nafasnya tampak semakin berat.

"ah, tak perlu dilanjutkan. Aku tahu"

"kau tahu?"

"kurasa. Itu bersamaan dengan debut Wonder Girls kan? Seingatku memang saat sempat itu ku dengar ada pesawat dari korea menuju bali yang...", suara Min Ra menurun, "jatuh".

Jr mengangguk kecil, "butuh waktu yang lama untuk menenangkan _ahjussi,_ bahkan entertainmentnya sempat hiatus untuk beberapa lama".

Min Ra hanya diam.

"ah, maaf aku jadi banyak bercerita seperti ini", Jr mendadak gugup. Merasa bersalah karna sudah mengalihkan Min Ra dari bukunya.

Min Ra tersenyum manis dan menggeleng, pertanda tak apa.

"Terimakasih sudah menjaga Hanbyul, Min Ra-ya", kata Jr lagi. Sebuah senyum terurai di bibirnya selagi ia mengenakan headphone di telinga nya dan mulai menyetel sebuah lagu. Ada gurat kelegaan disana.

"Jiho _ahjussi,_ apa kau lelah?", tanya Min Ra khawatir. Bukannya Min Ra tidak tahu, tapi sejak tadi, ia memperhatikan mata sang supir yang terus mengerjap dengan keras diiringi dengan kerutan di dahinya yang memang sudah dipenuhi dengan keriput usia.

"a-aku tidak apa. Kau istirahatlah", jawab Jiho _ahjussi._ Matanya sama sekali tak berpaling dari jalanan. Ia nampak berusaha keras memfokuskan diri pada kegelapan.

"Baiklah, aku akan – ", nafas Min Ra mendadak tercekat, kedua matanya melebar panik,

" _AHJUSSI_ , AWAS!"


	6. Chapter 6

" _AHJUSSI_ , AWAS!"

.

.

.

.  
.

Gelap.

Gelap sekali disini.

Apakah seseorang mematikan lampu kamarnya?

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa tidak ada cara lain, dok?"

"..."

"Lakukan apapun, Dok. Kumohon!"

"..."

"Aku memohon padamu, dok!"

"..."

"Dokter, _jaebal!_ Dokter... Dokter!"

.

.

.

.

.  
.

"Min Ra-ya, kau sudah sadar?", sapa sebuah suara saat Min Ra membuka matanya perlahan.

Sebuah tangan mengenggam tangannya erat.

Min Ra menggerakkan kepalanya, "Eum..", erangnya, "Jinyoung-ah, aku dimana?", tanya gadis itu begit memandang mata seseorang yang menggenggam telapak tangannya.

Mata Jr mendadak redup, bibirnya yang memerah dan memperlihatkan beberapa luka itu terkatup rapat.

.

.

.  
.

Min Ra pulih lebih cepat dari seharusnya. Berkat semangat dari Jr juga sepertinya. Kini, ia tengah menghadiri sebuah acara pemakaman bersama Jr yang membimbing langkahnya.

Tangan kiri Jr menuntun lengan kiri Min Ra, sementara tangan kanannya dirangkulkan di punggung sang gadis. Didudukkannya gadis yang bahunya masih dibalut perban itu ke sebuah kursi di sisi karangan bunga besar.

Beberapa orang yang berwajah asing masuk dan keluar berkali-kali dari ruangan itu. Mata Min Ra kian memerah, nafasnya tersendat sesak. Jika saja Jr tak ada di sisinya, entah apa yang terjadi pada paru-parunya saat ini.

"Hanbyul-ah, maafkan _appa._ Kenapa kau harus meninggalkan _appa_ sendiri disini? Apa kau semarah itu padaku? _Mianhae,_ Hanbyul-ah. _Appa_ janji akan mengurangi kesibukan _appa_. Tapi kembalilah kesini, Hanbyul-ah... _Jaebaaall..."_ , suara isak tangis JYP bergema di seisi ruangan.

Min Ra sendiri tak begitu mengingat kejadian yang menimpanya. Ia hanya tahu, malam itu ia melihat lampu sorot yang menyilaukan matanya dari arah depan mobil. Ia rasanya sempat meneriaki Jiho _ahjussi_ tentang hal itu. Tapi, entahlah. Rasanya ia mendengar suara benda besar bertubrukan, melihat banyak serpihan kaca, remukan barang, dan... Darah.

Setelah itu semuanya menjadi gelap.

"YAK! PARK JINYOUNG! AKU MEMINTAMU IKUT UNTUK MENJAGA HANBYUL! KENAPA KAU MALAH MEMBIARKANNYA MATI?! KENAPA?!", JYP tiba-tiba saja mengarahkan matanya yang memerah dan penuh amarah itu ke arah Jr.

Mata Jr membulat kaget. Dalam sekejap, tangan JYP sudah mencengkram kerah jas Jr dengan keras. Tubuh laki-laki muda itu sedikit menggantung di udara, wajahnya memerah, kaget karna asupan oksigennya mendadak tertahan.

"KENAPA?! KENAPA?! KENAPA KAU BIARKAN DIA MATI?! KENAPA TIDAK KAU BIARKAN MIA YANG MATI?!", bentak JYP lagi.

Mata Min Ra kali ini berkaca-kaca. Jinyoung _ahjussi_ memintanya mati?

Tinju pria kekar itu mendarat sempurna di pipi Jr. Tubuh Jr terlempar ke sudut ruangan dan menubruk dinding dengan keras.

Mata Min Ra menggenang hebat. Tak ada yang menghentikan adegan itu. Semuanya hanya memandang putus asa ke arah JYP yang terus menghajar Jr tanpa henti.

Tubuh gadis itu membeku di kursi. Belum genap sebulan ia tinggal di korea, tapi kenapa? Kenapa ia harus mengalami ini? Bukankah ia pindah karna ingin memulai hidup baru? Kenapa kehidupan baru yang sedang ia bangun itu mendadak ingin dihapuskan dengan harapan kematian oleh sang sutradaranya sendiri? Jinyoung _ahjussi,_ apa kau benar-benar menginginkan Min Ra untuk mati saja?

JYP melangkan tinjunya ke tubuh keponakannya lagi. Lagi. Dan lagi.

Ini bukan JYP.

Bukan.

Itu bukan Park Jinyoung _ahjussi_ yang Min Ra kenal.

"Aargh!", Jr mengerang saat sebuah tendangan mampir di perutnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tak membalas? Apa kau benar-benar merasa bersalah atas kematian Hanbyul, Jinyoung-ah?", tanya Min Ra lirih. Tak ada yang mendengar pertanyaan itu. Hanya Min Ra seorang yang mendengar.

'Grebb!'  
Sebuah tangan mencekal lengan JYP yang hampir kembali melayang ke arah Jr.

Mata pasrah Jr menatap kaget.

" _Ahjussi,_ _mianhae._ _Jeongmal,_ _mianhae._ Ini salahku. Memang seharusnya aku yang mati. Maafkan aku, _Ahjussi_ ", suara Min Ra memecah keheningan dalam ruangan. Kedua tangannya menggenggam lengan JYP, kepalanya menunduk, rambut panjangnya terurai tak beraturan, air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya dengan begitu deras.

JYP menegakkan tubuhnya, berbalik menatap Min Ra. Mulutnya bungkam, api amarahnya masih nampak meski tak sepanas sebelumnya.

"Aku memang seharusnya mati!", seru Min Ra keras.

'Ya, aku memang seharusnya mati. Kenapa aku harus hidup? Toh aku sudah sendirian. Mungkin malaikat maut salah. Kecelakaan itu seharusnya merenggut nyawaku, bukan nyawa Hanbyul', hati Min Ra perih sekali.

"Kau benar, _Ahjussi._ Ambil saja nyawaku sekarang juga. Aku benar-benar meminta maaf. Aku bersedia memberikan nyawaku untuk kau ambil, tapi aku tak bisa mengembalikan Hanbyul padamu. _Jeosonghamnida!"_ , Min Ra melepas genggaman tangannya dan membungkuk dalam-dalam ke arah JYP.

Amarah di mata JYP meredup lagi. Masih ada sisa-sisa frustasi disana, sisanya, hanya ekspresi prihatin yang nampak.

"Min Ra-ya..", panggil JYP berusaha merendahkan nada bicaranya.

Gadis yang namanya dipanggil itu kini menjatuhkan dirinya, ia berlutut dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, " _Jeosonghamnida!_ _naega_ _jalmoshan_ _geoya!",_ serunya. Lalu tanpa diduga, tubuh Min Ra bersujud di kaki JYP. Kedua telapak tangannya membentuk posisi sempurna di bawah kaki pria kekar itu. Punggungnya naik turun penuh isakan tak terbendung.

Tiba-tiba sepasang lengan mengangkat bahu Min Ra, memintanya untuk bangun tanpa berkata-kata. Mata gadis itu menatap lurus ke depan.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tak benar-benar memintamu untuk mati. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku..", ucap pria itu lirih. Matanya menggenang dan memerah. Diraihnya tubuh gadis dihadapannya, dan direngkuhnya tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukannya, " _Mianhae, Min_ _Ra-ya._ _Jeongmal..."_

Keduanyapun larut dalam tangisan masing-masing. Dari balik punggung JYP, Min Ra menatap mata Jr. Wajahnya lebam, matanya membiru, bibirnya sobek, beberapa memar nampak buruk di pipi, kening, juga dagunya, entah bagaimana dengan anggota tubuh lainnya yang terbalut pakaian. Tapi mata Jr dengan tenangnya menjawab pandangan ketakutan milik Gadis yang menatapnya seolah berkata, _'nan_ _gwaenchana'._

.

.

.

.

.  
.

Jika bukan karna Min Ra, Jr pasti sudah jadi musuh abadi bagi JYP.

Jika bukan karna Min Ra, hubungan kekeluargaannya akan putus dengan JYP. Dan ia akan kembali hidup seorang diri tanpa keluarga.

Jika bukan karna Min Ra, Jr sudah menjadi gelandangan saat ini.

Jika bukan karna Min Ra, JYP tidak akan pernah memaafkan Jr. Selamanya.

Selamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja?", sapa Min Ra sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sisi Jr.

Jr bergumam samar, "Eum..", tubuhnya masih berbaring nyaman di sofa. Matanya tertutup rapat.

Min Ra meraih tangan Jr dan menyentuhnya pelan, membuat laki-laki itu membuka matanya dan menengok, memandang seorang gadis yang duduk di lantai samping sofa.

"Obati memarmu"

"Urus saja luka-lukamu dulu"

Min Ra tersenyum kecil, "Aku tak terluka parah, Jinyoung-ah"

"Kalau memang begitu, kau takkan pingsan, _pabo_ "

"Yak! Kau ini yang bodoh. Bukankah wajar seseorang pingsan setelah menerima guncangan kuat?", serunya sambil mencubit pelan jemari Jr.

Jr tertawa, tapi kemudian ia meringis kecil. Bibirnya perih.

Sebuah kain dingin menyentuh permukaan kulit wajahnya.

"Setidaknya berikan wajahmu kompres es", kata Min Ra. Tangannya mengusap wajah Jr perlahan, khawatir menyakiti laki-laki itu.

Jr membiarkan wajahnya diusap dengan sapu tangan dingin. Keheningan tercipta begitu saja diantara mereka, hanya sesekali terdengar gemericik air dari baskom es yang dibawa oleh Min Ra, ia berulang kali memasukkan sapu tangan itu ke dalam baskom, memerasnya, lalu mengusap wajah babak belur Jr.

"hentikan, Mia-ya", Jr memanggil gadis disisinya dengan panggilan lama itu.

Mata Min Ra tak berekspresi saat Jr menggenggam pergelangan tangannya, menahan gerakan gadis itu.

Jr benar. Seharusnya ia menghentikan aktivitas itu, telapak tangannya sudah memerah karna kedinginan. Ini musim salju, dan Min Ra bukan tipikal orang yang tahan dengan hawa dingin.

"Kau baik-baik saja?", tanya Jr hati-hati.

Semenjak kecelakaan dan kejadian di rumah duka, Min Ra sama sekali tak pernah bicara tentang kecelakaan itu. Jr amat mengkhawatirkan kondisi psikis gadis itu meskipun sang gadis berulang kali mengatakan bahwa ia tak apa. Hanya luka kecil, katanya.

"Bicaralah padaku, Mia-ya. Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau memikirkan sesuatu?"

Min Ra bergeming. Tangannya masih tergenggam dan menggantung di udara, di depan wajah Jr yang kini sudah berada dalam posisi duduk.

"Keluarkan Mia. Jangan pendam perasaanmu seperti itu", Jr meraih dagu Min Ra. Matanya menatap lurus ke manik kecoklatan gadis itu.

Tiba-tiba saja, mata Min Ra menggenang, dan beberapa tetes air mengalir dari sudutnya. Bibirnya gemetar hebat.

Direngkuhnya tubuh sang gadis dalam pelukan Jr, dan diusapnya rambut panjang itu perlahan.

"Aku takut, Jinyoung-ah. Aku takut.. ", ucap nya ditengah isak tangis.

Min Ra memendam rasa shocknya seorang diri. Ia telah menahannya selama sekian lama seolah tak ada apapun yang menimpa dirinya.

Cahaya. Darah. Tubrukan. Darah. Mobil. Darah. Guncangan. Darah. Jeritan. Pecahan kaca. Darah.

Semua potongan kejadian berkelebat, silih berganti muncul di memori Min Ra. Ia terlalu takut. Amat takut. Ia merasa jiwanya kosong, lepas entah kemana. Ada beban berat di hatinya, entahlah. Min Ra sendiri tak mampu mengekspresikan kondisi hatinya setelah apa yang ia alami.

" _Arasseo._ Menangislah. Kosongkan bebanmu", kata Jr di balik bahunya.

Tangis Min Ra semakin menjadi-jadi. Isakannya semakin kencang, tangannya gemetar hebat. Jr bahkan baru menyadari betapa rapuhnya jiwa gadis di dekapannya kini. Tentu saja, ah, sepertinya Jr hampir lupa. Min Ra ini perempuan. Yang sebagaimana perempuan lainnya, ia rapuh. Amat rapuh. Jr bahkan tak bisa melakukan apapun selain memeluk dan mengusap kepalanya. Sesekali dibisikkannya kata-kata penenang di telinga gadis itu, sebisa mungkin, Jr ingin membuat Min Ra benar-benar menguras ketakutannya disini. Di rumah yang sempat Min Ra tinggali bersama Hanbyul, di tempat dimana JYP meminta Jr untuk tinggal disana sekarang bersama Min Ra dan Nana untuk beberapa sementara.

"katakan padaku satu hal, Jinyoung-ah", ucap Min Ra saat tangisnya reda. Ia masih duduk di lantai, kedua tangannya digenggam oleh tangan Jr yang masih duduk di sofa, sesekali laki-laki itu mengusap tangannya lembut.

"Apa?", tanya Jr lembut.

Min Ra menarik nafas dalam-dalam, "Katakan padaku bahwa Hanbyul dan Jiho _ahjuss_ i sudah tenang disana"

Jr tersenyum, "Mereka sudah tenang disana, Min Ra-ya".

"Katakan padaku bahwa mereka takkan menyalahkanku atas kematian mereka"

Kali ini Jr bergeming sesaat, lalu ia buru-buru mengangguk yakin, "Mereka takkan menyalahkanmu".

"Dan mereka juga takkan menyalahkanmu"

Mata Jr sedikit berair, "Mereka takkan menyalahkanku".

Kali ini Min Ra tersenyum, "Kalau begitu aku baik-baik saja", katanya.

" _Jinja_?"

Min Ra mengangguk pasti.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

"Min Ra-ya.."

"Eum?"

" _Jeongmal,gomawo..._ "

" _Waeyo?"_

"Sudah menyelamatkanku dari amarah Jinyoung _ahjussi"_

Min Ra memukul lengan laki-laki disampingnya kesal, "Sudah ku bilang jangan bahas itu, bodoh", katanya sambil tertawa.

Sudah dua bulan lebih berlalu, keadaan membaik dengan begitu cepat. Keadaan tubuhnya, keadaan tubuh Jr, kesedihan JYP, juga hubungan mereka bertiga. JYP kini sudah memiliki anak gadis baru, yaitu Jung Min Ra. Gadis yang menariknya dari jurang luapan emosi. Jika saja saat itu Min Ra tak menahannya, ia mungkin sudah membunuh keponakan yang amat ia sayangi itu.

"Aku serius. Haha", Jr menahan tangan Min Ra dan meletakkannya di pangkuan gadis itu.

Min Ra terdiam sesaat, " _Nado_ _gomawo-yo..",_ gumamnya lirih.

"Apa? Karna sudah menemanimu merengek-rengek itu?", ledek Jr.

Sial. Seharusnya Min Ra tak pernah menangis di hadapan laki-laki itu.

"Bercanda", tukas Jr saat melihat ekspresi kesal gadis di sisinya, "Waktu berlalu begitu cepat ya".

"Eum..", kata Min Ra mengiyakan, "Omong-omong, apa kau tahu kenapa dulu Jaebum memintaku menjadi trainee?".

Jr menggeleng ragu, "Ku rasa tidak".

Bohong atau tidak, Min Ra tak peduli. Ia lebih ingin mendengar alasannya langsung dari mulut yang bersangkutan.

"Aku salut pada Juho _ahjussi._ Ia begitu setia pada Jinyoung _ahjussi,_ bahkan setelah saudara laki-lakinya meninggal saat bekerja pada _ahjussi_ ", Ucap Jr tanpa ditanya.

Min Ra mengiyakan dalam diam. Ia bukan tidak tahu kenyataan bahwa keluarga Juho _ahjussi_ amat sangat setia pada Jinyoung _ahjussi._ Hanya saja, ia memilih untuk tidak berkomentar untuk masalah yang satu ini.

"Apa kau masih menyukainya?"

Min Ra menoleh, "Siapa? Juho _ahjussi?_ Tidak. Aku menyukainya, _but not_ _that_ _way_ ", jawabnya menekankan kata _that_ di bibirnya.

"Hahaha _pabo._ Kau tahu maksudku bukan _ahjussi."_ , Jr mengacak rambut Min Ra gemas.

"Siapa - - - oh!", Min Ra seolah menyadari sesuatu, "entahlah. Apa jawabanku akan merubah keadaan?", ia tertawa miris.

Jr memang sudah tahu segalanya. Hubungannya dengan Min Ra memang kelewat dekat, tapi tidak satupun diantara mereka yang pernah mengartikan kedekatan itu lebih dari sekedar hubungan keluarga, meskipun sesekali Jr suka mencium pipi Min Ra ataupun memeluk gadis itu di depan orang lain. Min Ra tak masalah, toh ia sudah biasa menerima perlakuan itu.

"Kau melamun?"

Min Ra tergagap, "ah, _mian._ Tidak bermaksud untuk melamun hehe".

"Min Ra-ya.."

"ada apa?", jawab gadis itu sambil menatap lurus ke depan.

"Kau pernah membenciku?"

"Tidak"

"Min Ra-ya..."

"Apa?"

"Kau pernah jatuh cinta pada orang lain selain orang _itu_?"

"Kurasa tidak"

"Min Ra-ya.."

"Eum..", jawabnya sedikit kesal. Kenapa Jr terus menerus memanggilnya seperti itu? Menyebalkan.

"iGot7 benar-benar tak pernah membullymu lagi?"

Min Ra mengangguk pasti. Memang semenjak MV Got7 yang memainkan peran dirinya muncul, para fans mulai menerima keberadaan gadis itu dengan baik. Bahkan ada beberapa yang melakukan _shipping_ antara dia dan member Got7 lain.

"Min Ra-ya.."

"Apa lagi?", sahut Min Ra malas.

"Kau benar-benar akan mencintai _dia_ walaupun jika, eum, misalnya, ada orang lain yang mencintaimu dengan tulus?"

Gadis itu mengerutkan kening sesaat, "Entahlah".

"Min Ra-ya, _eottokhe_...", gumam Jr menendang-nendang kakinya di udara.

" _Wae?"_

"Seseorang mengatakan padaku bahwa ia menyukaimu"

" _M-mworago_?" 


	7. Chapter 7

"Kau", Jaebum tiba-tiba saja mencegatnya begitu kelas terakhir Min Ra usai, "Hari ini kau pulang bersamaku".

"Bukankah setiap hari memang begitu?", jawab Min Ra acuh. Tangannya sibuk memasukkan buku catatannya ke dalam tas.

"Maksudku, berdua", tegas Jaebum lagi, kemudian ia menoleh pada seseorang yang duduk dibelakang lawan bicaranya, "Youngjae-ah, kau berangkatlah duluan bersama _hyungdeul_ mu ke studio. Aku akan menyusul nanti bersama Min Ra", katanya.

Youngjae hanya menaikkan alis sambil mengerdikkan bahunya, "Apa katamu saja, _hyung_ ", kemudian kakinya mulai melangkah meninggalkan dua siswa dalam kelas.

.

.

.

.  
.

"Apa?", tanya Min Ra. Ia merasa terusik dengan pandangan laki-laki yang berdiri di depannya. Matanya terus menerus menatap gadis didepannya dalam-dalam.

 _"Anieyo",_ jawabnya terkekeh pelan.

'berhentilah tertawa didepanku, Jaebum. Senyummu itu. Aku bisa mati jika terus melihatnya'

"Apa tidak ada yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku?"

Min Ra menutup buku di pangkuannya, kepalanya diteggakkan dan memandang lurus ke arah lawan bicaranya, "Kenapa tidak duduk dulu? Bus sedang kosong sekarang, kau bisa duduk di sampingku atau dimanapun kau mau"

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku? Kau takut aku kelelahan?"

Min Ra berdecak kesal.

"Aku ingin disini, agar bisa melihatmu dengan jelas. Dan agar tak ada orang lain yang melihatmu", sebuah senyum melengkung indah di bibir nya.

"Gila. Memangnya kenapa orang lain tak boleh melihatku? Apa aku semenyeramkan itu?"

"Sebaliknya", Jaebum mengusap puncak kepala Min Ra, "Pak, tolong turunkan kami di depan", kata laki-laki itu pada sang supir.

"Kenapa kita turun di taman? Studio masih dua blok dari sini", protes Min Ra sambil menyingkirkan tangan Jaebum dari kepalanya.

"eii~ Kau berisik sekali"

.

.

.

.

"Kau tak ingin mengatakan apapun padaku?", tanya Min Ra. Kakinya terus melangkah menyusuri trotoar, sesekali langkahnya dipercepat untuk menyusul langkah kaki Jaebum yang lebar didepannya.

"Aku? Bukankah seharusnya kau yang bicara?", jawab pria didepannya tanpa menoleh.

Min Ra menundukkan kepalanya, "Aku tak punya apapun untuk dibicarakan", gumamnya lirih.

'Brugh'  
Tiba-tiba saja kepala gadis itu menubruk sesuatu. Kepalanya menengadah, mencari pandangan si pemilik tubuh tinggi yang baru saja berhenti mendadak didepannya.

"Kalau memang tidak ada, lalu kenapa kau terus menanyakan Jinyoung tentang alasanku memintamu menjadi trainee pada Jinyoung _ahjussi_?"

"Jaebum-ah, aku menghargai keputusanmu. Aku menghargai pilihanmu. Jika kau ingin bicara, kau akan bicara tanpa perlu diminta. Bukankah begitu?"

Sebuah senyum terurai di bibir Jaebum, tangannya meraih tangan gadis yang jauh lebih pendek didepannya, "Akan kuberitahu alasanku. Ayo jalan", katanya, "Omong-omong, kau seharusnya memanggilku _oppa_ ".

"Apa kau harus menggenggam tanganku?", Min Ra berusaha melepas genggaman tangan Jaebum, "Kalau fans melihatku, aku bisa dibunuh".

"Bukankah tadi pagi kau bilang fans sudah mengerti?"

"Itu di sekolah, bukan di jalanan umum seperti ini", keluh Min Ra.

"Jadi, tentang kenapa aku memintamu menjadi trainee..", Ujar Jaebum mengabaikan keluhan Min Ra.

"Eum?"

"Sebenarnya bukan aku yang memintamu"

"Mwo-? _Jinja?"_

Jaebum mengangguk, "Meskipun sebenarnya aku juga merekomendasikanmu sih..", lanjutnya terkekeh pelan.

"Lalu siapa yang-?"

"Park Hanbyul"

"Han-byul?", sesosok gadis tiba-tiba saja berkelebat di kepalanya.

"eum", Jaebum mengangguk lagi.

.

.

.

 **Flashback**

 **Jaebum** **Pov**

" _Oppa_ , ada seorang gadis yang memperhatikanmu", kata gadis muda yang duduk di sisiku. Tangannya memain-mainkan ponsel milikku dan sibuk menscroll layarnya.

"Eum..", jawabku sekedarnya. Apa? Aku sudah tahu hal semacam itu berkali-kali.

"Yak, kau tidak boleh seperti itu!", omelnya lagi.

"Hanbyul-ah, kau tahu kan aku sedang lelah sekali saat ini. Untuk akhirnya bisa tersenyum seolah sehat dalam foto tadi itu sulit", kataku mengungkit kejadian beberapa menit lalu saat Hanbyul memaksaku tersenyum di foto, "Untung saja senyumku selalu bisa menutupi keadaan kesehatanku", lanjutku lagi sambil sedikit terbatuk-batuk.

" _Anieyo_ , kali ini tidak"

"apanya?"

"kali ini kau tidak berhasil bertopeng, _oppa"_

" _jinja_?", serbuku sambil merebut ponsel dari tangan Hanbyul.

Mia?

 _are you tired,_ _Oppa?_ _Uh-uh, don't say 'no', cz your smile told me. Please Take care of yourself! :)_

Senyumku memberitahunya? Fans yang satu ini aneh sekali. Biasanya fans akan memencet icon love dulu pada fotoku baru mengomentari. Tapi yang satu ini bahkan tidak pernah memberiku love untuk foto-foto yang ku upload.

"Dia jeli sekali, ya. Sepertinya ia orang baik. Ia bahkan bisa membaca topengmu, _Oppa",_ gumam Hanbyul sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku.

 _'I think I'm a bit tired now. I don't think that I'm gonna take a rest before you said so before..._ _Kkkk~_ _Thankyou_ _so much for paying your attention to_ _me.',_ Tulisku.

"Tanyakan biasnya, _Oppa_ ", kata Hanbyul lagi.

Ah benar. Aku harus menanyakan biasnya. Siapa tahu biasnya adalah aku kkkk~

"Apa dia membalasmu?"

"Tidak", jawabku.

Apa karna aku menanyakan biasnya? Tapi ia baru saja mengomentari fotoku. Artinya, aku adalah biasnya kan?

"Buka saja profilnya, _Oppa_. Siapa tahu kau bisa melihatnya mengupload foto bias", saran Hanbyul.

"Hanbyul-ah, kenapa kau begitu penasaran pada gadis ini?", tanyaku bingung. Hanbyul biasanya tidak seperti ini. Apalagi pada wanita, terutama fans.

"Dia nampak baik. Mengomentari fotomu dengan biasa saja . Tidak ada fangirling ataupun _Oppa_ _saranghae_ semacam itu", jawab Hanbyul dengan polosnya.

"Apa jika ia tidak fangirling berarti dia orang baik?"

"Setidaknya ia memperhatikanmu benar-benar. Bukan sok memperhatikanmu", Hanbyul menekankan kata 'sok' di kalimatnya. Kurasa ia menyindir orang-orang yang pernah _ahjussi_ coba hadirkan di hidupnya.

Sambil mendengarkan ucapan Hanbyul, akupun mengecek profilnya. Dan hey, lihat ada sebuah video gadis ini bernyanyi!

' _been a fool, girl I know, didn't expect this is how things would go. Maybe in time you'll change your mind, now looking back I wish I could rewind._  
 _Because I can't sleep till you next to me, no I can't live without you no more. Ooh, I stay up till you next to me, till this house feels like it did before. Feels like Insomnia,_ _aaah~_ _Feels like insomnia,_ _aah~'_

"Whoa, _daebak._ Bukankah suaranya bagus, _Oppa_?", Hanbyul berteriak kaget.

"Ya. Bagus", aku menjawab pelan, ' _sekali',_ tambah dalam hatiku diam-diam.

"Whoa, lihat fotonya. Dia cantik sekali", kata Hanbyul lagi sambil menunjukkan sebuah foto gadis yang sedang tertidur, " _Oppa,_ coba lihat videonya yang itu".

Dan siang itu kami habiskan dengan menstalk akun seorang gadis aneh yang bahkan tidak kami kenal. Aku beberapa kali mendengarkan suara menyanyinya, sampai akhirnya Hanbyul memintaku untuk mengikuti akun instagramnya.

"Ei? _Oppa,_ lihat fotonya yang terbaru itu. Bukankah itu ruang kesehatan? Apa ia sedang sakit?"

Eh, benar juga. Itu nampak seperti ruang kesehatan, tapi kenapa tak ada gambar wajahnya? Apa dia hanya memfoto ruangan itu? Ataukah ia sakit?

Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menanyakan keadaannya dan tentu saja, bertanya kenapa ia tak membalas komentarku.

.

.

.

Dan sekarang aku disini, bersama Park Jinyoung _ahjussi,_ sedang diintrogasi mengapa aku meminta gadis yang baru saja kukenal dari instagram dan kuajukan namanya untuk ditarik menjadi trainee disini.

Jawabanku? Tentu saja karna suaranya yang luar biasa indah itu. Lagipula, hey, bukankah belum ada idol kpop yang berasal dari Indonesia? Ini akan menarik!

"Disamping itu, Hanbyul yang memaksaku untuk mengajukan namanya", tambahku di akhir kalimat.

"Hanbyul? Park Hanbyul, anakku?", JYP nampak tak percaya.

Aku mengangguk. Tentu saja. Memang siapa lagi Hanbyul yang kita kenal, _ahjussi?_

" _Waeyo?"_

" _Molla._ Tapi ia memaksaku untuk mengajukan namanya padamu", jawabku sambil mengangkat bahu.

JYP nampak berpikir sejenak.

" _Ahjussi,_ coba kau lihat dulu profilnya. Siapa tahu kau cocok. Selain itu, bukankah jarang Hanbyul mau mengakui seseorang? Mungkin gadis itu bisa berteman baik dengan Hanbyul", kataku lagi. Hanbyul memang sering nampak muram dan tak pernah mau menerima orang-orang baru yang diangkat JYP untuk menjadi keluarganya.

"Hmm, akan kupikirkan. Kau pergilah dulu saat ini", wajah JYP mendadak terlihat serius.

"baiklah. Terimakasih, _ahjussi",_ aku membungkukkan badan dan melangkah keluar ruangan.  
.

.

.

 **Flashback Off**

**"** Hanya itu?", Min Ra menatap Jaebum tak percaya.

Yang ditatap mengangguk yakin, "Kenapa? Kau pikir, aku punya alasan khusus?"

" _A-anieyo.."_ , tiba-tiba saja Min Ra menghentikan langkahnya dan menunduk diam.

 _"Wae_ _geure?_ ", tanya Jaebum sambil menoleh ke belakang.

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Jaebum, gadis itu malah terisak.

" _W-waeyo?_ _Uljimma..."_ , Jaebum menyentuk pundak Min Ra dengan rasa bersalah.

"Hanbyul.. Jadi, Hanbyul yang membuatku harus datang kesini?", ucap Min Ra tersendat.

" _Waeyo?_ Kau menangis karna itu? Kau tak suka berada di Korea?"

Min Ra menggeleng cepat, "Justru sebaliknya. Jika Hanbyul tak membuatku harus datang kesini, aku bahkan tak tahu bagaimana kelanjutan hidupku di Indonesia sana", tangisnya makin terisak.

" _Arayo.",_ Jaebum mengusap kepala Min Ra lembut, "Aku tahu kalau hidupmu hanya sendiri. Berhentilah menangis, kau sudah bahagia kan sekarang?".

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bahagia jika orang yang mengubah hidupku bahkan sudah tidak lagi hidup sekarang?!", seru Min Ra.

Jaebum terhenyak sesaat, matanya memandang sekeliling, memastikan suara gadis didepannya tak menarik perhatian orang lain. Untung saja jalanan sedang sepi.

"Yak. Jung Min Ra-ya, apa untuk ini Hanbyul membawamu ke Korea? Apa dia meminta sesuatu darimu? Apa dia berharap kau berterima kasih padanya? Apa dia bahkan tahu kalau umurnya tidak lama? Apa dia tahu kalau hidupnya berakhir, tak lama setelah hidup barumu dimulai?", Jaebum memandang Min Ra tajam.

Bukannya diam, Min Ra justru menangis lebih keras, membuat Jaebum menghela nafas putus asa. Ia tak merasa bersalah karna mengatakan hal sebelumnya panjang lebar. Min Ra tidak tersinggung, ia yakin itu. Min Ra justu merasa bersalah dan tertohok atas apa yang ia sudah katakan.

Jaebum membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit, diraihnya telapak tangan yang menutupi wajah menangis Min Ra dan menurunkannya. Kedua tangannya menyentuh pipi gadis itu dan perlahan, ia menggerakkan ibu jarinya untuk menghapus air mata yang mengalir disana.

" _Uljimma.."_ , katanya lembut sementara sebuah senyum hangat terlukis di bibirnya.

Tanpa diduga, Min Ra menyerbu Jaebum. Melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh laki-laki itu dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Jaebum.

Jaebum memang kaget, awalnya. Tapi kemudian tubuhnya yang menegang langsung rileks, lalu membalas pelukan Min Ra. Tangannya mengusap lembut rambut gadis itu, seolah mempersilahkannya untuk menangis sampai hatinya merasa lega.

.

.

.

.  
.

"Yak! _Noona!_ Kenapa kau lama seka- hei, ada apa dengan matamu, _Noona_? Apa kau baru saja menangis?", suara Bambam yang berteriak mendadak berubah nada penuh kekhawatiran.

Semua mata mengarah pada Min Ra sementara gadis itu hanya menunduk diam.

" _Gwaenchana_?", tanya seseorang menghampiri Min Ra dan bertanya lembut.

Gadis itu menghela nafas berat dan mengangguk, _"Nan_ _gwaenchana",_ jawabnya lirih.

"Duduklah dulu", kata si pemilik suara tadi, Jr. Ia membimbing Min Ra ke belakang ruang latihan dan mendudukkannya di kursi panjang.

" _Hyung,_ sebenarnya ada apa?", tanya Yugyeom pada seseorang yang baru saja masuk membawa dua buah tas ransel, milik Min Ra dan miliknya, Jaebum.

Jaebum hanya tersenyum, diletakkannya tas itu di lantai, "kalian berganti baju dulu. Setelah itu latihan kita mulai", katanya. Ia sendiri langsung melangkah ke ruang ganti, setelah saling bertukar pandangan, para memberpun mengikuti langkah leadernya, kecuali satu orang. Choi Youngjae.


	8. Chapter 8

Laki-laki itu menghampiri gadis yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Kepala gadis itu terus merunduk, membiarkan rambut panjangnya tergerai begitu saja dari bahunya.

"Kau sudah makan siang?", tanyanya.

Gadis itu menggeleng.

Samar, terdengar suara desahan nafas panjang dari laki-laki tadi. Diraihnya sebuah bungkusan dari tasnya, lalu, "Ini. Makanlah", katanya.

"Youngjae-ah...", panggil sang gadis untuk. Kepalanya ditenggakkan, memandang lurus pada lawan bicaranya.

" _Waeyo_? Menangis membuatmu kehilangan banyak tenaga. Min Ra-ya, makanlah", katanya lagi.

Untuk kali ini, Min Ra tak melihat sosok Youngjae yang biasa mengacuhkannya. Yang ada di depannya adalah Youngjae lain. Youngjae yang hangat dan lembut.

"Ambillah", kata Youngjae lagi. Tangannya terulur mengenggam sebuah bungkusan.

Dengan ragu, Min Ra menerima bungkusan tersebut, " _Gomawo_ ", katanya lirih.

Youngjae berjongkok dihadapan Min Ra. Tanpa bicara, ia mengusap bekas air mata di pipi gadis itu dan tersenyum memandangnya seolah menyuruh Min Ra mulai makan.

"Aish, kau selalu mengomeliku sementara kau bahkan tak bisa membuka bungkusan ini sendiri?", ledek Youngjae begitu melihat tangan Min Ra yang gemetar membuka ikatan kain di pangkuannya. Rupanya tubuhnya masih belum rileks setelah sebelumnya sempat menangis hebat.

" _Mian.."_ , kata Min Ra saat akhirnya Youngjae membuka ikatan tersebut untuknya.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum, "Coba lihat apa yang aku punya disana".

"Oh! _Chicken!"_ , seru Min Ra, "aah, bagaimana kau tahu ini kesukaanku?", sebuah senyum lebar terlukis di wajahnya.

" _Aigoo,_ lihat wajahmu. Sedetik yang lalu, kau masih memasang wajah jelek dan mata panda itu. Dan sekarang kau tertawa seperti baru melihat badut", canda Youngjae sambil tertawa keras.

"Eii, kau itulah badutnya", tukas Min Ra _mem-pout-ka_ n bibirnya, "tapi, sungguh, bagaimana mungkin kau tahu kalau aku menyukai ayam?"

Youngjae kali ini menyerngitkan keningnya, " _Molla",_ jawabnya, "Tapi aku membawa bekal itu karna aku menyukai ayam".

" _Jinja?",_ seru Min Ra. Tangannya sudah sibuk memainkan sumpit dan mulai memilih potongan ayam, "Kalau begitu, ini..", tangannya mengulurkan sepotong ayam dengan sumpitnya.

"apa?"

"Karna ini milikmu, maka kau harus memakannya lebih dulu"

"Baiklah. Aku akan memakannya. Letakkan itu"

Min Ra menggeleng, "cepat makan ini. Aku lapar", tangannya masih terulur menyodorkan sepotong ayam pada Youngjae.

"ck", Youngjae mengeluh sekali, lalu memajukan wajahnya ke arah sumpit.

"Nah, seperti itu kan tidak sulit", kata Min Ra begitu Youngjae memakan ayam dari tangannya.

"Eum..", balas Youngjae sambil mengunyah, "aku ganti baju dulu. Makanlah yang banyak", lanjutnya. Kemudian ia mulai melangkah ke ruangan yang sama dengan member yang lain.

"Kau bahkan sebenarnya amat baik, Youngjae-ah", gumam Min Ra pelan sebelum akhirnya mulai makan dengan lahap.

.  
.

.

.

" _Aigooo_ , lelah sekali kakikuu", keluh Bambam. Tubuhnya dihempaskan begitu saja ke bangku.

"Apa latihan hari ini semelelahkan itu?", sapa Min Ra, ia baru saja masuk ke ruang latihan setelah sebelumnya menghabiskan waktu di studio rekaman. Bambam mengangguk, wajahnya memasang ekspresi lelah yang dilebih-lebihkan.

"Ah, kau sudah kembali", Jr meneguk air minumnya, "apa latihanmu hari ini lancar?"

Min Ra mengangguk, "Eum. Ei, Mark _oppa_ , kemana handukmu?", tanyanya begitu melihat seorang lelaki kurus berjalan melewatinya.

"Kemana lagi? Tentu saja diambil _hulk_ cina itu", Mark menunjuk ke arah Jackson. Yang ditunjuk hanya tertawa memamerkan dua buah handuk yang tersampir di bahunya.

" _Oppa!_ Gunakan handukmu sendiri! Kenapa harus memakai milik orang lain, sih? Kemarin kau bahkan memakai sendal Yugyeom dan bertengkar dengannya", omel Min Ra. Tangannya merogoh tas besar dalam lemari, mengambil sebuah handuk dan melemparnya pada Mark tanpa bicara.

" _Thank you"_ , ucap Mark.

"Ei, semenjak Min Ra _noona_ disini, rasanya kita jadi memiliki dua _eomma_ ", Yugyeom tertawa.

Jackson merebahkan dirinya di lantai, "Siapa _eomma_ satunya?".

"Jinyoung tentu saja. Siapa lagi?", jawab Jaebum. Ia baru saja selesai mengurus audio latihan dari komputer.

" _Nega_ _wae?"_ , keluh Jr.

"kenapa lagi? Kau bahkan mengomeli kami di dorm hanya karna Youngjae tidak menghabiskan sarapannya", Bambam menunjuk seseorang didepannya.

Sahutan Youngjae langsung terdengar, "Jangan bawa-bawa namaku".

Min Ra sudah tak begitu mendengarkan ucapan orang-orang di ruangan, yang ia tahu hanya suara Jr yang mengomel diiringi ledekan dari member lainnya, kecuali tentu saja Youngjae. Laki-laki itu masih sibuk berdiri di depan kaca, mengulang-ulang gerakan yang baru saja mereka latih.

"Kalau sudah selesai istirahat, segera berganti baju. Kita harus langsung pulang malam ini", titah sang leader, Jaebum.

Jackson meraih baju gantinya dari pinggir bangku, " _Hyung,_ tak bisakah kita makan malam dulu?".

" _Wae?"_

 _"_ apa? Kau berharap aku akan memasak malam ini? Tidak, terimakasih. Aku lelah", kata Jr saat Jaebum melihat ke arahnya.

"kau tidak akan masak, _hyung_?", kali ini suara Youngjae yang terdengar. Ia nampak sangat tidak menyetujui ide itu.

"Yak! Kau! _Dongsaeng_ macam apa kau ini? _Hyung_ mu ini terlalu lelah untuk memasak malam ini!", Jr menepuk kepala Youngjae, membuat laki-laki itu meringis kecil.

Jaebum akhirnya menghela nafas dan memutuskan untuk mengalah, " _Arasseo,_ kita akan makan dulu. Sekarang cepat berganti baju agar tidak kemalaman".

" _Nee~",_ semua member menjawab titah sang Leader dengan patuh.

.

.

.  
.

Ini... Rasanya tidak seperti makan malam yang fans bayangkan. Bukan suasana makan yang tenang, apalagi romantis. Justru, sebaliknya..

"Jaebum-ah, berhentilah memenuhi mulutmu seperti itu", Mark menepuk tangan Jaebum. Menahannya untuk berhenti menyesakkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Yugyeom-ah, Bambam-ah, jangan bermain-main dan selesaikan makananmu!", teriak Jr, kedua tangannya memukul kepala _dongsaeng_ dihadapannya kesal.

Bambam dan Yugyeom yang sedang asik mengambil makanan dari piring satu sama lain mendadak berhenti. Dan dengan sedikit bersungut, mereka menghadap ke arah nampannya masing-masing, menyelesaikan makanannya. Sesekali tangan mereka masih mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk saling mencomot makanan sambil terkekeh geli.

"Youngjae-ah, kau tak mau makan ini? Apa aku boleh memakannya?", ujar Jackson, matanya memandang arah steak Youngjae dengan pandangan berbinar.

"Pergilah, _hyung._ Aku benar-benar ingin makan sekarang", keluh Youngjae, tangannya mendorong bahu Jackson menjauh.

"Makanlah, Youngjae-ya. Tadi siang kau tak memakan bekalmu, sekarang kau harus makan banyak agar cepat besar", tentu saja ini adalah ceramah sang _eomma,_ Jr, membela Youngjae.

Tapi bukan Wang Jackson namanya jika langsung menurut saat diberitahu. Dengan usil, tangannya tetap mengambil potongan-potongan steak dari piring Youngjae.

Youngjae baru saja hendak marah saat tiba-tiba saja sebuah piring terdorong ke arahnya.

"Makanlah", kata Min Ra.

"Itu steakmu. Habiskan saja", jawab Youngjae acuh.

"Aku kenyang"

"benarkah? Boleh kuhabiskan?", tanpa menunggu jawaban, Jackson mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyambar steak di piring Min Ra.

Dengan sigap, Min Ra menepuk tangan Jackson, "Ei! Ini bukan untukmu, _Oppa_. Kau sudah mengambil jatah makan Youngjae tadi. Sekarang duduk lah dan habiskan jatah makanmu!", omelnya.

Meski merengut kesal, Jackson menuruti omelan Min Ra dan mulai duduk manis dihadapan nampan miliknya.

"Berisik sekali", gumam Youngjae sambil menarik piring ke arahnya.

Min Ra tersenyum saat melihat Youngjae mulai memakan steak darinya, "Nah, seperti itu. Makanlah".

"yak! Im Jaebum, _paboya!_ Kau mau makan berapa banyak, hah?!"

" _Molla."_

"Hentikan _hyung_ , aigoo, pikirkan tubuhmu"

" _Waeyo_?"

"Berhentilah makan, Jaebum-ah. Perutmu akan meledak jika kau seperti itu", Min Ra tiba-tiba saja menghampiri Jaebum dan mengambil piring makannya.

"Yak, Jung Min Ra! Kembalikan makananku!"

"Tidak. Berhentilah makan!"

"Eii, kau menyebalkan sekali", Jaebum menyeka mulutnya dengan tissu, menandakan ia benar-benar akan mengakhiri kegiatan makannya.

"Yugyeom-ah, Bambam-ah. Selesaikan makanmu atau kami akan meninggalkan kalian disini"

" _Noona_ , apa kau setega itu pada kami?", Bambam memasang wajah sedihnya pada Min Ra.

"Makanya cepat habiskan makananmu dengan baik, _arasseo_?", jawab Min Ra menekankan kalimat terakhirnya lalu kembali duduk.

"ei, sst! Kau ini berisik sekali. Persis seperti _ahjumma_ ", bisik Youngjae yang kemudian hanya dibalas desisan kesal dari bibir Min Ra.

"ah, aku baru ingat. Apa kau sudah mengerjakan tugasmu?", tanya Min Ra mengabaikan ejekan lawan bicaranya.

"Tugas apa?"

Kali ini Min Ra menyeringai kecil, " _Aigoo,_ mereka bilang kau murid cerdas di kelas. Tapi sekarang kau bahkan tak tahu kalau kita ada tugas", katanya.

" _Arayo!_ Aku hanya lupa tugas apa yang kau maksud!", kilah Youngjae.

"Sastra"

Gerakan tangan Youngjae terhenti di udara saat hendak mengambil makanan, mata sipitnya membulat, "Sastra? Aku belum mengerjakannya. _Otokkhe?",_ gumamnya pelan.

Min Ra mengehela nafas, berdiri dan menarik tangan Youngjae, " _Oppa,_ aku akan balik duluan dengan Youngjae. Akan aku pastikan untuk mengantarnya sampai dorm. Sampai bertemu disana", katanya menundukkan kepala sekilas, tanpa menunggu jawaban, gadis itu sudah melesat dengan tangan yang menyeret paksa seorang Choi Youngjae keluar.

.

.

.  
.

"Yak! Lepaskan aku!"

"berhenti menarik narik tanganmu!"

"Kalau begitu lepaskan!"

Min Ra melepas tangannya begitu saja, "Sudah".

"Aish, kau mau membawaku kemana?", tanya Youngjae mengusap pergelangan tangannya yang memerah.

"Apa sesakit itu? _Mian...",_ ucap Min Ra merasa bersalah.

Youngjae menggeleng pelan, " _Aniya._ _Gwaenchana_ ", katanya, "kita akan kemana?".

"Ke dorm mu tentu saja. Apa kau tak melihat arah berjalan kita? Sebentar lagi bahkan kita akan sampai", jawab Min Ra sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah bangunan.

"Kenapa kau harus ikut masuk?", keluh Youngjae sesampainya di Dorm.

"Kau bodoh? Aku harus memastikanmu mengerjakan tugas sastra"

"Pulanglah. Aku akan melakukannya sendiri"

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya? Sudah semalam ini dan kau hanya akan langsung tertidur"

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengerjakannya besok pagi sebelum sekolah"

"Mustahil. Besok pagi kau akan bangun kesiangan seperti biasa, lalu berlarian ke kamar mandi seperti bocah kecil"

Youngjae mengacak rambutnya kesal, "Aah! Baiklah! Aku akan mengerjakannya sekarang!"

Min Ra tersenyum, "Ambil bukumu. Aku tunggu disini", katanya sambil menunjuk meja di depan tv.

.

.

.

.  
.

Para member baru saja sampai di dorm saat suara Jr mengagetkan mereka, " _Aigoo,_ lihat mereka", Jr menunjuk ke arah meja.

Yugyeom yang baru selesai melepas sepatunya langsung melongok ke dalam, " _Omo!"._

Para member yang baru saja hendak masuk, langsung berebut melihat ke dalam. Penasaran sebenarnya apa yang membuat Jr dan Yugyeom sampai membeku di tempatnya.

'Cekrek!'

Bambam langsung menepuk bahu Jackson, " _Hyung,_ kenapa kau mengambil foto mereka?"

" Untuk ku kirim ke Jinyoung _ahjussi._ Kau pikir ia tidak akan panik jika gadis nya masih belum pulang saat ini?", jawab Jackson. Tangannya sibuk menulis sesuatu di layar ponselnya, "lagipula aku bisa meledek mereka nanti. Kkkk~".

"Ei, kau ini..", keluh Jaebum menyela kerumunan member di depan pintu, "sana bersihkan tubuh dan segera tidur. Aku akan membawa Youngjae ke kamar nanti".

"Lalu Min Ra?", tanya Mark.

Jaebum terdiam.

"Pakai kamar Jr _hyung_ saja. Dia kan tidur sendiri, jadi bisa dipakai Min Ra _noona_. Bagaimana?"

Jr langsung memelototkan matanya ke arah Bambam, "Yak! Lalu aku tidur dimana?!", ucap nya hampir berteriak.

"Ssttt!", Bambam, Yugyeom dan Jackson langsung menutup mulut Jr bersamaan.

Setelah menghela nafas, Jaebum akhirnya berkata, "kau tidurlah di kamarku. Aku akan tidur di sofa".

" _Jinja?"_

Jaebum mengangguk ke arah Jr yakin.

"Kau akan kedinginan nanti, tidur saja di kamarku", kata Jackson merendahkan suaranya.

Sementara Jaebum mengerutkan kening, Mark sudah memukul bagian belakang kepala Jackson dengan tangannya, "kau gila? Aku bahkan hampir tidak bisa mendaratkan kakiku di kamar!", omel Mark.

"Kamarmu itu terlalu berantakan _hyung_ ", kata Yugyeom, "Kalau Jaebum _hyung_ kau bawa ke kamar, mau diletakkan dimana dia?".

Jackson merengut kesal sambil bergumam, mengomel tentang banyaknya baju, sepatu, cemilan, sampah, atau entah apa lagi yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"sudah, sana pergilah", Jaebum mendorong member lainnya ke kamar masing-masing, "Junior-ah, jangan lupa bereskan dulu kamarmu", tambahnya diiringi anggukan dari Jr. 


	9. Chapter 9

Grup LINE sangat ramai pagi ini, apalagi semenjak Jackson mengirim sebuah foto ke dalamnya..

Min Ra : Whoa! _Oppa!_ Darimana kau mendapatkan foto ini?!"

Jackson : Aku mengambilnya semalam. Lucu kan? :p

Min Ra : Apa kau juga yang memasangkan selimut itu padaku? Ah! kau bahkan tak mengatakan apapun saat mengantarkanku pulang tadi pagi. Aish!

Mark : Apa yang kau harap akan dia katakan? Aku saja mati-matian menjaganya agar tidak tidur saat menyetir.

Jr : Omong -omong, iya, Jackson _hyung_ yang memasang selimut itu persis sebelum Jaebum _hyung_ membawa Youngjae ke dalam kamar. Apa kau sudah menghapus foto yang pertama? Yang kau ambil saat kita baru sampai dorm.

Jackson : Sudah.  
Kalau begitu seharusnya kau yang menyetir, _hyung._

Mark : Kau bilang, kau ingin melancarkan kemampuan menyetirmu saat jalanan sepi.

Jackson : Aargh! Diamlah _hyung_ _!_

Yugyeom : _Noona,_ eiii, aku tidak menyangka... Kau nakal sekali kkkk~

Min Ra : Yugyeom-ah,kenapa kau harus membahasnya lagi disaat Jackson _oppa_ dan Mark _oppa_ sudah mengalihkan pembicaraan? -_-

Bambam : _Noona,_ eeiii~ :p

Jr : Lain kali lakukan itu lagi. Tapi... Denganku :*

Min Ra : Mimpi saja sana.

Jaebum : Min Ra-ya, bersiaplah. Kami akan berangkat sebentar lagi.

Youngjae : Jaebum _hyung,_ kau tidak membangunkanku lagi? Bagaimana mungkin kau membiarkanku telat terus menerus-_-

Jaebum : Alarm milikmu sudah berbunyi keras. Apa aku harus membangunkanmu juga? Aku bahkan sudah meletakkan jam weker terkutuk itu di telingamu. Sudah sana. Segera bersiap!

Bambam : _Aigoo,_ bahkan hari ini aku dan Yugyeom tidak terlambat bangun.

Min Ra : _Arasseo,_ aku akan menunggu.

Mark : Kau beruntung sudah menyelesaikan tugasmu semalam, Youngjae-ah.

Youngjae : Eum.

"Ayo berangkat", Youngjae tiba-tiba saja keluar dari kamar dengan jas seragam sekolah dan dasi di tangannya. Tas ranselnya menggantung asal di bahu dengan resleting yang terbuka.

"Rapikan dulu dirimu. Aish, idol macam apa kau ini", keluh Jr mendekatinya. Memasangkan dasi dan menutup tasnya dengan kesal.

"Aku ini mau pergi ke sekolah, _hyung_. Bukan konser. Jangan bawa-bawa status idol itu"

"Sudahlah, ayo berangkat", ajak Jaebum sambil berdiri dan melangkah ke arah mobil.

"Yugyeom dan Bambam sudah berangkat?", tanya Youngjae sambil mengenakan sepatunya.

"Sudah sejak tadi", jawab Mark ketus. Tentu saja dia kesal, ia harus menemui resiko terlambat setiap pagi karna makhluk bantal yang satu ini. Kalau sampai nilai sekolahnya terpengaruh, rasanya ia takkan ragu memukuli anak itu nantinya.

Jr merangkul bahu Mark seolah mengerti, " _kajja_ _hyung._ Kita masih harus menjemput Min Ra".

"Youngjae-ah, biasakan dirimu bangun lebih pagi", tegur Jackson. Rupanya kali ini ia sedang tak bercanda seperti biasanya.

"Eum, _hyung_ "

Jaebum menatap Jackson sekilas dengan putus asa, memintanya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil sementara ia menemani Youngjae yang masih sibuk mengikat tali sepatunya.

"iya aku tahu. Besok akan ku coba bangun lebih pagi", ujar Youngjae sedikit kesal.

"aku bahkan tak mengatakan apapun", kata Jaebum. Kemudian ia merangkul bahu Youngjae dan menuntunnya ke arah mobil.

.  
.

.

.

"Benarkah? Mungkin kau diganggu setan tidur?", ucap Min Ra.

Pagi itu guru Matematika sedang berhalangan hadir dan hanya meninggalkan tugas. Tentu saja Alih-alih mengerjakan tugas, siswa kelas 1-2 lebih memilih saling mengobrol dan bercanda. Tak terkecuali Min Ra dan Youngjae, Min Ra sedang membalik tubuhnya, mengerjakan tugas di meja Youngjae sambil mendengarkan keluhan pagi dari laki-laki itu.

"Tidak. Aih, kau bercanda. Aku sangat nyaman dengan bantalku"

"Kau...?"

" _wae?"_ , tanya Youngjae ketus.

"Mungkinkah kau jatuh cinta pada bantalmu?"

"Aish!", Youngjae memukul pelan kepala Min Ra dengan sebuah buku.

"Ak! _Appo!_ ", jerit Min Ra, tangannya menggapai-gapai berusaha memukul Youngjae balik.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara menghentikan kegiatan pukul memukul mereka,

"Yak! Jung Min Ra!"

Sang pemilik nama menoleh ke depan, menatap seorang gadis yang memanggilnya.

"Kau. Ku pikir kau benar-benar hanya sekedar menjadi trainee di JYPE. Tapi ternyata kau sama saja seperti fans-fans murahan!"

Min Ra mengerutkan keningnya memandang Youngjae bingung.

"Jangan berlagak bodoh! Atau perlu aku menunjukkannya padamu?!", kata gadis itu lagi, ia mulai melangkah ke arah kabel proyektor dan mencolokkan kabel ke sebuah ponsel.

Tunggu, sepertinya Min Ra mengenal ponsel itu...

"O-omo!"

"Ya Tuhan!"

"Gadis itu menginap di rumah Youngjae?!"

"Ia tidur bersama... Oh ya Tuhan!"

Gumaman-gumaman kaget terdengar dari seisi kelas.

"Yak! Apa kau percaya pada omongan gadis itu?!", seseorang berteriak dari depan kursi Min Ra.

"Ada apa Hyo Ra? Kau ingin membela gadis murahan itu?", sang gadis menatap Hyo Ra dingin.

"Kalian! Apa kalian baru mengenal Eun Hye hari ini? Kalian semua tahu kalau dia memang biang gosip di sekolah ini!", Hyo Ra mengabaikan ucapan gadis sinis tadi, Eun Hye.

"Hyo Ra-ya..", Min Ra memanggil nama sahabat yang duduk didepannya lirih. Ia berusaha menahan Hyo Ra meskipun ia sendiri bicara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari meja tempatnya duduk.

Seorang siswa berdiri dari ujung bangku di kelas, "Eum, Hyo Ra-ya, bukannya kami mempercayai Eun Hye. Tapi foto itu..."

'Brakk!'

"Song Eun Hye! Kenapa kau mengambil ponselku?!"

"J-Jaebum-ah?"

" _Hyung_.."

Jaebum membanting pintu kelas dan membelah kerumunan siswa diikuti Jackson dibelakangnya. Ia menatap Eun Hye tajam.

" _Oppa,_ aku tidak mengambil ponselmu. Aku meminjamnya saja", jawab Eun Hye sambil meraih lengan Jaebum dan menggelayut manja.

Dengan kasar, Jaebum menyentak gadis yang memeluk lengannya, "Kau mengambil ponselku saat aku menitipkannya di petugas perpustakaan? Kau bilang itu meminjam, HAH?!", bentaknya.

"Dan kau, Eun Hye, kau tak punya hak apapun untuk menyebarkan foto itu, apalagi membuat pernyataan palsu! Kau tahu kan, menyebarkan rumor termasuk bagian dari tindak kekerasan di peraturan sekolah?!", mata Jackson yang memerah marah menatap Eun Hye.

"A-aku tidak..", Eun Hye mulai nampak gugup, kemudian ia mengerjap dan berkata, "Kalian lihat?! Bahkan Jackson _oppa_ dan kekasihku, Jaebum _oppa_ membela gadis rendahan itu!", teriak Eun Hye pada seisi kelas.

Jackson mengepalkan tangannya, "Jaga mulutmu, Song Eun Hye! Aku bukan kekasihmu!", bentaknya.

"Ku dengar kau berasal dari Indonesia, ya? Kau sepertinya beruntung karna kulitmu tidak hitam. Atau kau menggunakan sihir ya untuk mengubah kulitmu? Dan oh, tentu saja, merebut hati para _namja_ yang membelamu itu?", Eun Hye mengabaikan Jaebum dan menghampiri Min Ra.

Min Ra sebelumnya memang berkulit sawo matang, tapi semenjak pindah ke Korea, selain mendapat perawatan kulit atas paksaan JYP, kulitnya juga dengat cepat beradaptasi dengan suhu dingin negeri ini menjadi kuning pucat.

Wajah Min Ra menegang, mata sipitnya membulat menatap Eun Hye dengan berkaca-kaca, "Eun Hye-ya.. Aku tidak... AAAKKKK!".

Kata-kata Min Ra terputus dan berganti teriakan saat Eun Hye tiba-tiba saja menjambak rambut panjang Min Ra dan memaksanya berlutut di lantai.

"Kau, gadis sialan. Setelah meninggalkan negeri kulit hitammu itu sekarang kau ke sini? Membawa sihirmu ke negeri terhormat ini, Hah?!"

Youngjae menahan tangan Eun Hye saat gadis itu hendak memaksa Min Ra mencium kakinya, "Hentikan itu! Kau keterlaluan, Eun Hye!"

"Aku? Hei, Youngjae-ya, buka matamu. Kau ini tersihir, sama seperti dua orang didepan itu", kata Eun Hye menunjuk Jaebum yang sedang ditahan Jackson dari ledakan emosinya. Tangan kirinya masih menarik rambut Min Ra kuat.

'Ssreett!'  
Eun Hye menggerakkan tangannya untuk menampar Min Ra.

'Greb!'

Mata Eun Hye membulat saat seseorang mencekal tangannya, " _O-oppa?"_

Wajah orang itu memerah, tangan kirinya mencekal pergelangan tangan kanan Eun Hye dengan keras, "Lepaskan tanganmu dari gadis ini", gumamnya, "LEPASKAN SEKARANG, AKU BILANG!", bentaknya.

Pelan, cengkraman tangan Eun Hye di rambut Min Ra mengendur dan lepas.

"Bangun"

"J-Jinyoung-ah.."

"Ku bilang bangun, Min Ra-ya", ulang Jr.

Youngjae membantu Min Ra berdiri dan merapikan rambutnya.

Jr mengangkat tangan Eun Hye dalam genggamannya, "kalau sampai kau mengulang kelakuanmu, kau akan lihat amarahku", ucapnya sambil menghempas tangan gadis itu.

" _Gwaenchana?",_ Youngjae menatap Min Ra khawatir.

Min Ra hanya mengangguk.

Jr meraih lengan Min Ra dan melangkah hendak membawanya pergi.

"TIDAKKAH KALIAN LIHAT?! EMPAT PRIA MEMBELANYA! DIA MEMANG PENYIHIR!", Eun Hye yang masih menunduk memegangi lengannya dengan rambut tergerai berteriak kencang.

Kelas 1-2 mendadak ramai. Siswa kelas lain yang mendengar keributan kini sudah bergerombol di jendela. Insiden tadi rupanya menjadi tontonan yang menarik sekarang, mungkin itu sebabnya Eun Hye berteriak lantang.

"SONG EUN HYE, TUTUP MULUTMU!", Jaebum menggebrak meja dengan kasar.

Eun Hye hanya menyeringai sinis.

" _Kajja_ ", tanpa mengindahkan suasana dibelakangnya, Jr menarik Min Ra keluar dari kelas.

Langkah mereka segera disusul dengan Youngjae.

"Kau. Akan kuadukan kejadian ini pada guru", ancam Jackson, "Dan pada Park Jinyoung _ahjussi_ ". Jackson tahu benar, JYP adalah kelemahan terbesar Eun Hye. Gadis itu sangat berharap suatu saat akan menjadi trainee di JYPE, itu sebabnya ia sangat membenci gadis-gadis yang menjadi Trainee di JYPE.

Wajah Eun Hye memucat sekilas, "Setidaknya semua sudah melihat foto tadi", gumamnya dengan sebuah senyuman sinis.

Jaebum menggebrak meja lagi, ia hampir saja menyerbu Eun Hye jika saja Jackson tak menahannya. Jackson tahu betul bahwa laki-laki dihadapannya itu sangat temperamental, dengan sigap, ia meraih ponsel Jaebum yang tergeletak di meja dan menyeretnya pergi dari kelas.

Foto itu masih terpampang di layar depan kelas sebelum akhirnya berkedip beberapa kali, lalu menghilang. Ya, foto itu. Sebuah foto yang membingkai gambar Min Ra yang tertidur di belakang meja penuh buku, menyandar pada bahu Youngjae, sementara kepala laki-laki itu menyandar balik ke kepala Min Ra.  
.

.

.

.  
.

"DIA GILA!", Jaebum berteriak kesal sambil menendang sebuah ember kosong dengan kuat. Mereka tengah berkumpul di atap sekolah saat ini.

"Jaebum-ah, hentikan itu", keluh Mark. Ia sendiri baru saja datang setelah mendengar apa yang terjadi di kelas Min Ra.

"Ah bocah itu! Benar-benar!", Jaebum masih terus mengomel tanpa mempedulikan tuguran Mark.

"Jaebum _hyung,_ bagaimana ponselmu bisa sampai ke tangan Eun Hye, eoh?", tanya Jackson.

"Kau ingin menyalahkanku?!"

"Ei! Tenanglah, Tidak!"

"Kau menyalahkanku karna ponselku meng-auto download foto yang kau kirim tadi pagi?!"

"Maksudmu, ini salahku karna mengambil foto mereka dan mengirimnya ke grup?!"

"Aku tidak mengatakan begitu. Kenapa kau tersinggung?!"

Mark langsung berdiri di tengah-tengah dua temannya yang hampir beradu hantam, "Tenanglah kalian", katanya, kedua tangannya direntangkan memisahkan mereka, "Jaebum-ah, redakan emosimu. Dan kau Jackson, jangan terpancing dengan _hyungmu_ ini. Kau kan tahu bagaimana temperamennya dia".

Jackson mengusap wajahnya kasar, " _Nde,_ _arasseo",_ ia menarik nafas pelan, " _Mianhae_ _hyung,_ maksud pertanyaanku adalah tentang kronologi Eun Hye mengambil ponselmu".

Setelah mengacak rambutnya, Jaebum mulai membuka suara, "Tadi aku di perpustakaan, mencari beberapa bahan untuk persiapan ujian akhir. Tiba-tiba saja dia datang, bertanya apakah aku sedang sibuk atau tidak", Jaebum berhenti sejenak dan mengatur nafasnya yang masih agak memburu, "Aku bilang, aku sibuk. Ia bertanya, kenapa aku tak membalas pesannya. Ku jawab, aku tak sempat. Sepertinya ia kesal karna ku acuhkan, karna kemudian ia menghampiri petugas perpustakaan dan menanyakan ponselku. Tentu saja ponselku ada disana, bukankah di perpustakaan tidak boleh membawa ponsel?"

"Ya memang harus dititipkan. Lalu kenapa ia meminta ponselmu?", tanya Jackson lagi.

"Entah. Tapi ku rasa ia ingin mengambil ponselku agar aku mencarinya. Jadi ia bisa bertemu denganku selama ponsel itu masih berada di tangannya"

"Fans gila"

"Jaga ucapanmu, Jackson-ah", tegur Mark. Sedangkan Jackson hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

" _Aigoo,_ bagaimana kita akan memberitahu Park jinyoung _ahjuss_ i tentang kejadian ini?", Jackson bergumam frustasi.

"nanti kita pikirkan lagi. Min Ra-ya, _gwaenchana?",_ tanya Jaebum, suaranya melembut.

Min Ra hanya mengangguk. Ia kini sedang duduk di lantai dengan Youngjae di samping, dan Jr di hadapannya.

"Youngjae-ah, _gwaenchana?_ ", tanyanya pada Youngjae.

Youngjae mengangguk," _nan_ _gwaenchana._ Aku sudah biasa, _hyung._ Tapi kalau ini menyangkut Min Ra...", ia tak menyelesaikan ucapannya dan melirik ke arah gadis di sisinya.

Jaebum mengusap lehernya gelisah, "Min Ra-ya..", ia baru hendak mengatakan sesuatu saat dilihatnya mata coklat Min Ra menggenang. Ia nampak akan menangis saat ini. Tapi kenapa air mata itu hanya menggenang?

"Jaebum-ah, ayo kita turun", Ajak Mark sambil menarik lengan Jaebum, "Jackson-ah, _kajja",_ ajaknya juga pada Jackson.

Jackson menarik lengan Youngjae, "Youngjae, ikutlah dengan kami", ucapnya, setelah itu ia langsung membawa Youngjae yang sedikit meronta karna menolak dipaksa pergi dari atap.

"Min Ra-ya...", Jr baru hendak mengatakan sesuatu begitu Teman-temannya pergi ketika tiba-tiba saja Min Ra menghambur dan memeluknya kuat-kuat.

Jr tersenyum tipis, diusapnya kepala gadis itu saat bahunya mulai berguncang dan menangis sesenggukan.

"Kau takut?", tanya Jr lembut.

Min Ra mengangguk kecil dibalik bahu Jr.

" _nado"_ , timpal Jr.

Tangan Min Ra memeluk Jr lebih erat. Memang ia hanya akan terbuka pada Jr mengenai perasaannya. Hanya pada Jr lah Min Ra dapat berlaku sebagaimana dirinya sendiri. Ia nyaman bersama Jr, bukan sebagai kekasih, tapi lebih dari sekedar sebagai keluarga.

"Kau sudah lebih tenang sekarang?", tanya Jr setelah beberapa saat.

Min Ra mengendurkan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Jr, _"eum.."_ , angguknya.

Jr meraih kepala Min Ra dan menyandarkannya di bahunya. Digenggamnya tangan Min Ra di pangkuannya, lalu ia mengusapnya lembut, "Jangan salahkan Jackson _hyung_ ", katanya.

Min Ra mengangguk.

"Jangan salahkan Jaebum _hyung_ juga"

Min Ra mengangguk lagi.

"ini juga bukan salah Youngjae"

"Tentu saja"

"ei, kau baru membuka suara saat aku menyebut nama Youngjae", Jr terkekeh.

Min Ra menepuk pelan kaki Jr, "Bukan begitu. Malam itu salahku. Aku yang mengantuk saat menungguinya mengarang puisi. Dan tanpa sadar, aku tertidur ke arahnya", gumam Min Ra, "seharusnya kami tidak bersandar ke sofa saat itu. Bersandar akan membuat kami mengantuk dengan cepat".

Jr tersenyum, "Sudahlah. Tidak perlu dibahas lagi", katanya, "Kau akan kembali ke kelas?"

Min Ra menggeleng pelan, "Bisakah kita... ".

"Jr _hyung!",_ sebuah suara muncul dari pintu.

Min Ra menegakkan badannya perlahan, menatap sosok yang berlari menuju ke arahnya.

"Guru memanggil kita", katanya pada Min Ra.

" _waeyo,_ Youngjae-ah?", tanya Jr.

"kurasa tentang masalah tadi. Semua kelas 1 sudah mengetahuinya", kata Youngjae ragu.

Jr mengerutkan keningnya, "kelas 1? Semua? Bahkan sampai 1-4?".

"1-4 kelas yang diujung itukan maksudmu? Iya"

Min Ra mendundukkan kepalanya diam. Ia rasa, ia benar-benar sedang tak ingin bertemu sekolah saat ini.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan turun lebih dulu", kata Jr sambil menepuk bahu Min Ra pelan, "Kabari aku jika kau sudah selesai", ia lalu melangkah ke arah pintu dan turun.

" _kajja.. "_ , ajak Youngjae. Kakinya mulai berjalan ke arah pintu.

" Youngjae-ah...", panggil Min Ra sambil menarik ujung jas seragam Youngjae, menahan langkah laki-laki itu.

" _Waeyo?",_ tanyanya lembut.

"Eum, bisakah kita pulang saja?"

"Sekarang?", Youngjae nampak sedikit kaget.

Min Ra mengangguk.

Youngjae terdiam sejenak, lalu mengangguk lembut, " _eotteon,_ kenapa tidak? Lagi pula, aku juga sedang ingin makan ramen", katanya.

Disentuhnya bahu Min Ra, "Tunggu aku di belakang sekolah. Aku akan berlari secepat kilat, mengambil tas kita dan pergi dari sini".

Min Ra menatapnya, tak mengangguk, tidak juga menggeleng. Masih ada genangan air mata disana.

"Eum, kupikir, tidak perlu sih. Biarkan saja tas kita disana. Nanti aku akan minta _hyungdeul_ untuk membawakannya", Youngjae tersenyum lagi, "kita berangkat sekarang?". Sebuah tangan terulur ke arah Min Ra.

Gadis itu terbengong sesaat.

"Hei, jangan melamun. Ayolah, aku lapar"

"Eum", jawab Min Ra. Ia menarik ujung bibir nya sedikit keatas dan menyambut tangan Youngjae.

Youngjae menggenggam tangan Min Ra erat-erat. Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman, _"kajja_ ".


	10. Chapter 10

Min Ra hanya terdiam mengaduk-aduk mangkuk ramennya. Sesekali ia menatap laki-laki didepannya yang dengan lahap memakan isi mangkuknya.

"Kau tak makan?"

Min Ra menggeleng, "Tidak nafsu".

"Makanlah", kata Youngjae tersenyum manis. Tangannya terulur ke arah mangkuk Min Ra, mengaduknya sesaat, "Aa..", ucapnya memberi kode pada Min Ra untuk membuka mulut.

Min Ra terkekeh pelan, "kenapa harus disuapi? Aku akan makan sendiri".

"Eii, cepatlah. Kau tak lihat tanganku sudah gemetar seperti ini?"

Dengan sedikit malu, Min Ra mendekatkan bibirnya ke sumpit Youngjae dan memasukkan mie ke mulutnya.

"Apa kau baru akan makan jika ku suapi?", ledek Youngjae yang langsung dibalas rajukan pelan dari gadis didepannya, "Habiskan makanmu. Setelah ini kita pulang", ujarnya lagi sambil mengusap kepala Min Ra.

" _Nde.._ "

'Drrrttt Drrrttt'

Min Ra mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat panggilan masuk di layar ponsel.

" O-Omo!"

" _Wae?_ _Nuguya?"_

" _Ahjussi.."_

Wajah mereka berdua kini memucat. JYP pasti sudah mendapat kabar bahwa gadisnya membolos hari ini. Tapi jika mereka memberitahu kejadian hari ini, ah, siapa yang tahu kemarahan seperti apa yang akan diluapkan pria itu.

" _Otokkhe.._ ", gumam Min Ra.

"Jangan diangkat"

" _Mwo?"_

Bukannya mengulang perkataannya, Youngjae malah mengambil ponsel Min Ra dari atas meja dan mematikannya.

"Yak! Kenapa kau matikan?!", Seru Min Ra berusaha merebut ponselnya balik.

Youngjae memasukkan ponsel Min Ra ke sakunya, "Habiskan dulu makanmu", katanya.

"Aish, kau ini! Kalau _ahjussi_ marah, kau yang harus bertanggung jawab ya", Min Ra mulai menyeruput ramennya lagi.

Youngjae hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.  
.

"Kau sudah lebih baik?", Mark yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya menghempaskan diri ke sofa di samping Min Ra.

" _Much Better_ ", jawab gadis itu sekedarnya.

"Kejadian siang tadi", ucap Mark. Ia sengaja memutus kata-katanya, menimbang-nimbang, haruskah ia membicarakan ini sekarang atau ini masih bukan waktu yang pas?

"Katakan saja, _Oppa"_ , kata Min Ra saat melihat wajah Mark nampak ragu.

"Anak-anak di sekolah.. Eum, kau.. Eum, gosip itu.. Eum.."

Min Ra tersenyum, " _Oppa,_ katakan saja"

Mark mengacak rambutnya,"Anak-anak, eum, sepertinya mereka masih mempercayai ucapan temanmu"

"Temanku yang mana?"

"Song Eun Hye tentu saja"

"Bodoh, dia bukan temannya", Jackson tiba-tiba saja keluar dari kamar dan duduk di samping Mark, "teman macam apa yang melakukan hal seperti itu"

Min Ra tersenyum kecil selagi Jackson melanjutkan kalimat-kalimat marahnya tanpa berniat menimpali. Ia tidak membenarkan kata-kata itu, tapi ia juga tak merasa Jackson salah sama sekali. Alih-alih mengikuti obrolan Jackson dan Mark, ia malah berjalan ke dapur, lalu membuka kulkas.

"Kau kemana tadi siang? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?"

Min Ra menoleh, "Ke kedai ramen".

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?", ulangnya.

"Kenapa aku harus memberitahumu, Jaebum-ah?", jawab Min Ra datar.

Jaebum menarik lengan Min Ra dan memojokkan punggungnya ke kulkas, "Dengar, apapun yang terjadi padamu, ataupun pada Youngjae adalahurusanku", ia menekankan dua kalimat terakhir dengan jelas.

Min Ra mengatur nafasnya yang hampir berbalapan dengan degub jantungnya, didorongnya dada Jaebum menjauh, " _Arasseo,_ _mianhae._ Lain kali, aku akan memberitahumu", ia mengambil botol _orange juice_ dari pintu kulkas dan membawanya pergi.

" _Mian.._ "

Min Ra langsung menoleh ke belakang. Samar-samar, ia mendengar suara Jaebum meminta maaf kepadanya tadi.

Matanya beradu pandang dengan punggung Jaebum, saat laki-laki itu membalik tubuh menghadapnya, Min Ra mendapati ekspresi aneh yang tak terbaca disana. Tapi saat mulutnya hendak terbuka untuk bertanya, Jaebum langsung berjalan pergi melewatinya begitu saja..

"Jaebum-ah, _wae_ _geure?"_

.

.

.

.  
.

"Kau tak sekolah lagi?", Nana meletakkan segelas susu di meja, membuyarkan lamunan Min Ra yang saat itu tengah duduk didepan pianonya.

Gadis itu hanya menggeleng, tangannya bergerak memain-mainkan tuts piano dengan asal.

"Kau sudah hampir dua minggu seperti ini, Mia-ya. Apa aku benar-benar harus mendatangi anak itu?", suara JYP menghampiri meja makan.

Lagi-lagi Min Ra menggeleng. Mulutnya masih terkatup rapat enggan bicara. Semenjak JYP mengetahui kejadian itu dari mulut Youngjae, JYP memutuskan untuk menginap beberapa lama di rumah tempat gadisnya tinggal. Berdiam disana beberapa saat, sesekali meninggalkan rumah untuk mengurus beberapa hal, lalu kembali lagi dengan cepat, seolah tak mampu meninggalkan Min Ra sendirian terlalu lama.

Reaksinya saat mengetahui cerita itupun persis seperti yang diperkirakan, JYP mengamuk, menyumpah, dan bahkan hampir melesatkan mobilnya ke sekolah Min Ra untuk mencari Eun Hye. Jika saja Youngjae dan Min Ra tak menahannya, mungkin saat ini pria itu tengah mengurus kejadian itu sampai ke pengadilan.

"Mau sampai kapan kau mengurung diri dirumah?", keluh JYP, "Kau bahkan tidak datang latihan. Para _namja_ cantik itu terus menerus menanyakanmu padaku, bertanya tanpa henti di setiap waktu. Sampai hampir gila rasanya akalku untuk menyembunyikanmu".

" _Mianhae_ ", gumam Min Ra. Ia sendiri bukannya tak tahu kalau para member Got7 mencarinya. Setiap pagi mereka datang ke sini, menjemputnya untuk berangkat ke sekolah atau latihan di hari libur. Tapi Min Ra selalu meminta Nana untuk mengatakan pada mereka bahwa Min Ra tak sekolah hari ini, begitu setiap hari.

Hanya satu orang yang bisa menemuinya selain Nana dan JYP. Tentu saja. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jinyoung?

" _Gwaenchana,_ tinggallah dulu sampai kau tenang. Aku sudah bicara pada pihak sekolah. Hmm, ya meskipun wali kelasmu memaksa ingin bertemu denganmu, tapi kurasa itu bisa diundur", JYP mengusap kepala Min Ra dan tersenyum hangat.

"Bukankah kau harus pergi?", tanya Min Ra.

"Ah! Iya! Aku harus pergi sekarang, Mia-ya. Eum, dan sepertinya aku tidak lagi bisa menginap disini mulai nanti malam, pekerjaanku menumpuk dan mendesak untuk segera diselesaikan", jawab JYP, kakinya mulai melangkah cepat meraih jas dan tasnya.

" _nde._ Hati-hati dijalan, _ahjussi_ "

"Aku berangkat"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"kau yakin ingin masuk hari ini?", Jr menatap gadis didepannya khawatir.

Min Ra mengangguk, "Dua minggu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membolos kurasa".

"hmm, _arasseo._ Kau sudah memberitahu JYP _ahjussi_ kan?"

Min Ra mengangguk lagi, kakinya mulai melangkah pelan ke arah mobil.

"Segera temui aku jika terjadi sesuatu, ya?"

"Memangnya apa yang akan terjadi? Sesuatu seperti apa?", tukas gadis itu, kakinya sudah hampir naik ke dalam mobil kini.

"Kau sekolah?", gumam Mark terkejut saat melihat Min Ra di depan pintu mobil.

Jackson mengarahkan pandangannya pada Jr, "Bagaimana kau membujuknya, Jr-ah?".

Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu, "Aku tak membujuknya", jawabnya.

"Sudahlah, cepat naik", Youngjae menarik tangan Min Ra untuk segera masuk ke dalam.

"Kenapa kau tak membalas pesan kami?", tanya Jaebum begitu mobil mulai berjalan maju.

"Aku mematikan ponselku"

"Selama dua minggu?", seru Jackson heboh, " _Daebak!_ Aku takkan bisa melakukan itu", katanya lagi.

"Aish, _hyung_. Kau berisik sekali"

Jackson menatap Youngjae kesal, "Kau selalu saja keberisikan setiap kali aku bicara", keluhnya.

Youngjae tak menjawab. Diam-diam, tangannya menelusup ke balik jaket di pangkuannya, ia meraih tangan Min Ra dan mengenggamnya erat, "Tenanglah. Hari ini akan baik-baik saja. Tetaplah bersamaku", bisiknya pelan di telinga gadis itu lalu memejamkan mata dan berlalu tidur.

Tanpa sadar, Min Ra menggenggam balik tangan Youngjae, dan dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar, ia berbisik, "Kalau begitu jangan tinggalkan aku sedikitpun hari ini".

Youngjae masih menutup matanya, tapi sekilas, Min Ra dapat melihat sudut bibir laki-laki itu sedikit tertarik naik keatas, membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil disana. 


	11. Chapter 11

Seperti yang Min Ra sudah duga, saat ia datang, berjuta pasang mata menatapnya tajam. Mulai dari ujung gerbang sekolah, sampai depan pintu kelas. Bahkan sampai gadis itu mundudukkan bokongnya di bangku, berpuluh pasang mata masih mencuri pandang ke arahnya, sesekali pemiliknya saling berbisik satu sama lain, lalu mengangguk sinis.

" _Gwaenchana_?", Sapa seorang gadis yang duduk di sampingnya, Hyo Ra.

Min Ra tersenyum, "Tentu saja", jawabnya, "Apa aku boleh lihat catatanmu? Dua minggu tak sekolah rasanya seperti tertinggal pesawat ke luar negeri", Min Ra terkekeh.

Hyo Ra mengambil beberapa buku catatan dari tasnya, "Tentu saja. Kau boleh pinjam apapun dariku", ucapnya tersenyum, "Kau tahu? Aku kesepian sekali selama dua minggu ini".

" _Waeyo?_ ", Gumam Min Ra, tangannya mulai sibuk menyalin catatan.

Hyo Ra mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Min Ra, "Teman sebangkuku hilang! _Aigoo_ , kau pikir kenapa lagi?", serunya.

"Lepaskan tanganmu", Min Ra berusaha mendorong tubuh sahabatnya menjauh, "Hei.. A-aku tak bisa bernafas".

"ups", Hyo Ra buru-buru menjauhkan tubuhnya saat nafas Min Ra terengah-engah.

Min Ra hanya mendelik kesal sesaat lalu kembali menulis.

"Kau tahu? Selama dua minggu, Song Eun Hye berusaha mendekati kekasihmu, tapi selalu diabaikan kkk~"

"Kekasihku?"

"Orang ini tentu saja!", Hyo Ra tiba-tiba saja berseru sambil menunjuk ke arah laki-laki di belakang Min Ra.

"Youngjae? Dia bukan..."

"Aku bukan kekasihnya, _pabo"_

"Eii, kalau kau memang bukan kekasihnya, kenapa kau tidak menerima pernyataan cinta Eun Hye?", cibir Hyo Ra.

Youngjae baru saja hendak membalas ucapan gadis cerewet itu kalau saja tidak tertahan oleh sebuah tangan yang memeluknya.

" _chagiyaa,_ selamat pagi...",sebuah suara centil menyapa telinga Youngjae.

Laki-laki itu bergidik kesal sambil menepis pelukan di lehernya, "Pergilah, Eun Hye. Berhenti menggangguku", usirnya.

Mata Eun Hye melihat sosok Min Ra yang sibuk mencatat didepannya, " _Omo!_ Kemarin kau membalas pelukanku dan menciumku, sekarang kau mengacuhkanku lagi karna ada gadis ini?", tanyanya sambil menunjuk Min Ra.

Hyo Ra mencibir kesal, "Dasar tukang mimpi", sindirnya.

"Hei kau", Eun Hye mencolek bahu Min Ra, "Masih punya nyali untuk datang kesini?", katanya begitu Min Ra menoleh ke belakang.

Min Ra berlagak berpikir sesaat lalu tersenyum, "Aku baik-baik saja. Terimakasih sudah menanyakan kabarku", jawabnya.

Seisi kelas menatapnya kaget. Min Ra menjawab ucapan Eun Hye?

Eun Hye baru hendak menarik rambut Min Ra lagi saat tiba-tiba saja Min Ra malah mencekal pergelangan tangannya, "Jangan lakukan ini sekarang. Lihatlah ke depan, apa kau tidak takut?", ujarnya.

Eun Hye memandang ke depan kelas, terlihat, guru sastra mereka baru saja masuk dan tengah menutup pintu. Eun Hye langsung menepis tangan Min Ra kasar, "Kau. Urusan kita belum selesai", ucapnya sambil melangkah pergi.

"Tentu saja belum", kali ini bukan Min Ra yang menjawab, tapi Hyo Ra. Min Ra malah sudah sibuk mencatat lagi di bukunya.

Tidak ada yang aneh selama pelajaran, kecuali saat tiba-tiba saja Jun _sseosangnim_ memintanya berdiri dan membaca puisi.

" _Ssaeng!_ Boleh kah Min Ra membaca puisiku saja?", sela sebuah suara dari deret bangku depan.

Min Ra memutar bola matanya malas, Eun Hye lagi. Tentu saja dia.

"Tentu saja! Berikan puisimu padaku", kata Jun _sseosangnim._ Tanpa membaca isinya terlebih dulu, guru itu langsung menyerahkan kertas tersebut pada Min Ra.

Gadis itu menghela nafasnya kesal saat melihat isi teksnya.

"Yang benar saja..", gumamnya lirih, ekor matanya melihat Eun Hye yang tersenyum senang di bangku.

"Kau tunggu apa? Bacakan sekarang", perintah Jun _sseosangnim_ lagi.

" _Arasseo_.. ", Min Ra mulai membaca baris pertama,  
" _Saat_ _aku_ _kecil,_ _aku_ _sering_ _mendengar_ _kisah_ _seorang_ _penyihir._  
 _Kisah_ _tentang_ _seorang_ _penyihir_ _yang_ _menggunakan_ _mantra_ _untuk_ _memikat_ _hati_ _lelaki.._ "

Eun Hye tersenyum sinis saat kelas mulai berbisik-bisik.

" _Lelaki_ _yang_ _disihirnya_ _tak_ _bisa_ _melepaskan_ _diri._  
 _Mereka_ _selalu_ _mengikuti_ _penyihir_ _itu_ _kemanapun_ _ia_ _pergi._  
 _Bunuh_ _dia_ _jika_ _kau_ _melihatnya!_ _Kata_ _ibuku._  
 _Tapi_ _bagaimana_ _aku_ _bisa_ _membunuh_ _penyihir?_  
 _Ia_ _akan_ _menyihirku_ _sebelum_ _aku_ _menyentuhnya_ "

Sekarang, ia sampai di baris terakhir,  
" _Tapi_ _sepertinya_ _itu_ _tidak_ _lagi_ _menjadi_ _sebuah_ _pertanyaan._  
 _Aku_ _akan_ _membunuh_ _diriku_ _sendiri_ _sebelum_ _orang lain_ _membunuhku._  
 _Karna,..."_

Ucapan Min Ra terputus sesaat, ia menggigit bibirnya, lalu melanjutkan kalimat terakhir,  
" _Karna,_ _akulah_ _penyihir_ _jahat_ _itu"_

'Prok prok prok prok'  
Sepasang tangan tiba-tiba saja mengudara saat Min Ra menyelesaikan puisinya, memberi gadis itu tepukan tangan yang meriah memecah kesunyian kelas.

" _Ssaeng?_ Kau tak mau memberinya tepukan? Ia hebat sekali dalam membaca puisiku", kata orang yang bertepuk tangan tadi, Eun Hye.

"Ah tentu saja, ia memang bagus membaca puisi. Tapi Eun Hye, kenapa kau membuat puisi itu? Aku meminta kalian membuat puisi alam. Puisimu tadi itu,...", Jun _sseosangnim_ memutus kalimatnya sejenak, "Tragis sekali".

Eun Hye menjentikkan jarinya, "Itu dia, _Ssaeng!_ Tragis! Bukankah sangat cocok jika dibacakan oleh siswa pandai sepertinya?".

Kali ini sang guru hanya diam, "Kau, duduk lah kembali", katanya pada Eun Hye sekaligus mempersilahkan Min Ra untuk duduk.

"Sabarlah", bisik Hyo Ra saat sahabatnya sudah kembali duduk.

Min Ra hanya tersenyum tipis sementara beberapa suara bisikan dan cekikik tawa mampir di telinganya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku akan cari tempat dulu. Nanti kau susul aku saja ya", ucap Youngjae sambil membawa nampannya ke arah Barisan meja.

Min Ra yang masih mengantri untuk mengambil makan siang hanya mengangguk santai. Toh sebentar lagi gilirannya tiba.

Gadis itu baru selesai menerima jatah makan siangnya saat tiba-tiba saja seseorang (sengaja) menabraknya dari depan. Nampan berisi sop ayam panas, nasi, dan beberapa lauk lainnya tumpah begitu saja ke seragam Min Ra.

"Ups! Sepertinya aku salah mengambil barisan. Ku kira ini barisan paling belakang", kata sang pelaku tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Yak! Song Eun Hye! Setidaknya ucapkan maaf dan bantu aku membereskan ini!", seru Min Ra. Gadis sekelasnya ini benar-benar keterlaluan sekarang. Min Ra tidak mau repot-repot mengalah jika begini ceritanya.

"oh? Untuk apa? Tapi sihirmu tak mempan padaku", ucapan Eun Hye lagi-lagi mengundang bisik-bisik dari seluruh siswa.

 _'anak_ _ini_ _gila',_ gumam Min Ra dalam hati, _'atau_ _ia_ _sengaja_ _mengucapkan_ _itu_ _di_ _kantin_ _agar_ _semua_ _siswa_ _kelas_ _1_ _sampai_ _kelas_ _3_ _mendengarnya?_ _Sialan'_

"Eh tapi sepertinya makan siangmu masih sisa", Eun Hye memperhatikan nampan di tangan Min Ra yang masih bersisa sedikit, " _Ahjumma,_ kau tidak perlu mengambilkan gantinya. Ia akan memakan itu", katanya lagi. Matanya menatap petugas kantin yang sedang menyiapkan nampan baru untuk Min Ra.

Min Ra baru saja berniat untuk berlalu melewati sosok Eun Hye ketika tiba-tiba saja, tangan Eun Hye merebut nampan milik Min Ra dan menuangkan isinya ke kepala gadis itu.

"Lihat? Ia akan memakannya", kata Eun Hye tersenyum ke arah petugas kantin. Tak ada yang berani melawannya memang, mengingat orangtua Eun Hye merupakan salah satu komite persatuan orang tua murid di sekolah ini.

"SONG EUN HYE!", sebuah suara bergema di ruang makan.

"Jaebum _oppa,_ kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu di- _Omo!",_ kata-kata Hyo Ra yang baru saja menyeruak kerumunan siswa langsung terputus saat melihat keadaan sahabatnya.

"Eun Hye, kau keterlaluan!", jerit Hyo Ra. Ia hampir saja menyerbu Eun Hye jika saja Mark tidak buru-buru berlari menahannya.

Bukannya berhenti, Eun Hye malah mengambil segelas air di meja dan menyiramkannya ke tubuh Min Ra, " _Mian,_ _oppa._ Tapi aku sudah membersihkannya. Lihat, aku baru saja membilas kotoran itu", katanya pada Jaebum sinis.

Wajah Jaebum yang memerah langsung menarik Min Ra dari hadapan Eun Hye ke balik punggungnya, "Mau sampai kapan kau mau membully dan mengusir gadis-gadis trainee JYPE yang bersekolah disini, hah?!".

"Itu salah mereka yang bermental lembek. Lagipula tidak ada bukti yang membuatku menjadi penyebab itu semua, kan?", balas Eun Hye, "Sudah ah. Sudah tidak seru. Korban penyihir itu sudah mulai berdatangan. Aku mau pergi dulu", katanya saat melihat Jr dan Jackson berlari menuruni tangga kantin.

Eun Hye melangkah ke arah pintu, "Hei, Min Ra-ya", panggilnya.

Min Ra yang semula menghadap Jaebum dan membelakangi pintu kini membalik tubuhnya, menatap wajah Eun Hye.

Eun Hye menggenggam gelas yang tadi ia pakai untuk menyiram Min Ra erat, "Kau mau memaafkanku?"

Hening.

Wajah Min Ra yang tertutup rambut panjang berantakan juga penuh makanan tumpah itu juga tak nampak berekspresi. Bibirnya masih terkatup rapat.

Eun Hye mengangkat bahu,"Baiklah, ku rasa jawabannya tidak ", usai mengatakan itu, tangan Eun Hye terangkat, dalam sekejap, ia sudah melemparkan gelas kaca di tangannya ke arah Min Ra.

Jaebum tahu ia terlambat. Ia takkan sempat melindungi gadis didepannya. Jaebum tahu gadis itu akan...

'PRANGGG!'

" Y-Youngjae-ah..", Min Ra menyebut nama seseorang lirih. Matanya berair kaget.

Iya, Youngjae tiba-tiba saja datang, memeluk Min Ra dan menggunakan punggungnya untuk menerima hantaman gelas. Dan, tentu saja. Gelas itu menghantam punggung Youngjae dengan mulus sampai hancur berkeping-keping.

Mata semua orang membulat kaget, termasuk Eun Hye. Youngjae yang sejak tadi berusaha menembus kerumunan manusia yang menonton keributan itu akhirnya sampai di saat yang tepat. Jika saja punggungnya tak melindungi gadis itu, maka wajah Min Ra sudah pasti akan terhantam pecahan gelas saat ini.

Youngjae melepas pelukannya, dan menoleh pada Eun Hye, "Kali ini kau takkan lolos, Eun Hye", ucapnya sambil menunjuk ke sudut atap ruangan.

Mata Eun Hye terbelalak. Tidak. Dia lupa. Benar-benar lupa kalau kantin sekolah saat ini dilengkapi dengan CCTV. Tidak. Eun Hye tidak percaya ini.

Sebuah tangan menarik lengan Eun Hye kasar, "Ikut aku ke ruang guru. Sekarang", katanya.

"J-Jackson _oppa?"_ , gumamnya kaget, " _Andwae!_ _Andwae!_ _Shireo!",_ Eun Hye menjerit-jerit meronta, berusaha melepaskan cekalan tangan Jackson yang menariknya ke ruang guru.

"Youngjae-ah, _gwaenchana_? ", Min Ra berusaha membalik tubuh laki-laki yang hanya berjarak 30cm dari tubuhnya. Memastikan bahwa Youngjae baik-baik saja.

" _nan_ _gwaenchana_ ", jawab Youngjae tersenyum tipis.

Beberapa orang yang tidak Min Ra kenal, menghampirinya dan menepuk bahunya. Ada juga beberapa yang hanya sekedar tersenyum, atau bahkan mengatakan kata-kata semacam, "Semangat, ya", "Sabarlah", atau "Bukan cuma kamu yang merasakan ini" padanya. Sisanya membubarkan diri begitu saja tanpa meninggalkan cibiran atau bisikan aneh apapun.

"Kau harus membersihkan diri dan mengganti seragammu", kata Jaebum, tangannya mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan dari sakunya dan mengusap wajah Min Ra.

"Pinjamkan ia baju", ujar Mark sambil memandang Hyo Ra.

" _Nega_? Kau bicara padaku?", Hyo Ra menunjuk dirinya.

"Iya tentu saja padamu. Pada siapa lagi?"

"Ei, kau seharusnya memanggil namaku atau apalah. Kasar sekali", omel Hyo Ra. Meski begitu, kakinya tetap melangkah pergi mencari seragam pinjaman entah kemana.

Jr langsung memeriksa keadaan Min Ra dengan seksama, membalik tubuh, juga mengangkat wajah gadis itu beberapa kali, , seolah memastikan bahwa ia tak terluka sedikitpun.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Jinyoung-ah", kata Min Ra berusaha mengerti kelakuan Jr.

"Kau yakin? Tak ada yang terluka?", tanya Jr lagi. Matanya jelas memancarkan rasa khawatir yang mendalam.

Min Ra mengangguk.

"Youngjae-ya, antarkan dia ke ruang kesehatan. Kau periksa juga punggungmu. Aku khawatir kau terluka", ucap Jaebum sambil menepuk bahu Youngjae perlahan.

Youngjae mengangguk, "Hyung, bisakah kau memberitahu Jung sseosangnim bahwa kami tak masuk pelajaran siang ini?", katanya.

Kali ini ganti Jaebum yang mengangguk, "Aku dan Jr akan menyampaikannya nanti. Kau beristirahat saja dulu disana"

.

.

.

.  
.

Min Ra baru saja selesai membersihkan tubuh juga mengganti pakaian di ruang kesehatan sekolah saat Youngjae tiba-tiba saja datang dan duduk didepannya.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik? ", tanya Youngjae.

"Kancingkan bajumu", ucap Min Ra lirih. Ada rona kemerahan di pipinya. Tentu saja, sebagai fan girl yang normal, ia tak sanggup melihat sang bias duduk didepannya dengan kemeja terbuka, memamerkan kaos polos tipis yang membalut tubuhnya begitu saja.

Youngjae tertawa, "Seragamku sobek. _Otokkhe_?", jawabnya.

" _Jinja_?", Min Ra meraih lengan Youngjae dan membalik tubuhnya, " _omo!_ Lihat punggungmu!".

"Ei, _paboya._ Bagaimana caranya aku bisa melihat punggungku?"

"Punggungmu berdarah", gumam Min Ra. Tangannya yang masih menggenggam lengan Youngjae mengendur.

" _Waeyo?_ _Uljimma.._ ", ucap Youngjae saat melihat mata Min Ra berair.

"Kau terluka karenaku"

" _Gwaenchana_. Bukankah aku sudah berjanji untuk tetap di sisimu hari ini?", Youngjae merah telapak tangan Min Ra dan menggenggamnya erat.

" _Mianhae.."_

"Min Ra-ya.."

"Kenapa orang yang bersamaku selalu saja sial? Kau. Jinyoung..", Min Ra mulai terisak, "Hanbyul..".

Ah, Youngjae tak suka ini. Min Ra amat rapuh jika sudah membicarakan Hanbyul. Sampai kapanpun, Min Ra akan tetap merasa bahwa kematian gadis itu adalah kesalahannya. Bagi Youngjae, membicarakan Hanbyul sama saja meminta Min Ra untuk merutuki diri sendiri.

"Hei Jung Min Ra, lihat aku..", Jemari Youngjae mengangkat lembut dagu gadis dihadapannya.

Mata Youngjae menatap Min Ra dalam-dalam, bibirnya tersenyum hangat.

Sedetik kemudian, Min Ra bagai terhipnotis oleh waktu. Ia tak sadar bagaimana ceritanya saat tiba-tiba saja bibir Youngjae sudah mengecup bibirnya lembut.

Mata Min Ra masih membulat tak percaya ketika Youngjae menyudahi aktivitas dadakannya dan mulai menarik wajahnya menjauh. Kedua tangannya masih menangkup wajah Min Ra, memaksa gadis itu untuk tetap menatap wajahnya.

Min Ra masih tetap tak sadar saat kemudian tangannya bergerak menangkup balik pipi Youngjae dan bibirnya maju begitu saja mengecup bibir Youngjae seolah tak mengizinkan laki-laki itu mengentikan kegiatannya beberapa detik yang lalu.

Seolah memberikan mereka privasi untuk itu, waktupun terasa membeku diantara mereka.

.

.

.  
.

"Selesaikan di sini, atau kita bawa masalah ini ke pengadilan"

Ibu Eun Hye menatap lawan bicaranya kaget, "Pe-pengadilan? _Jeosonghamnida,_ Jinyoung _sshi,_ apa memang harus sejauh itu?".

" _Eomonim_ , ini bukan kali pertama. Song Eun Hye sudah beberapa kali mengganggu trainee saya yang bersekolah disini sampai pada akhirnya mereka pindah sekolah dan berhenti menjadi trainee di entertainment saya", ucap JYP.

"Tapi itu kan tidak ada buktinya", tukas ibu Eun Hye lagi.

" _Eomonim,_ kau membutuhkan bukti? Kalau begitu aku akan membawa anak-anak itu kesini"

Eun Hye kali ini nampak pucat, "A-aku mengaku salah. Aku akan pindah", gumamnya.

Ibu Eun Hye menoleh pada anaknya, " _M-mwo?_ Eun Hye, jangan bilang kalau kau memang melakukannya.."

"Dia memang melakukannya", kali ini Youngjae angkat suara, "Saya saksinya".

"Benarkah begitu, Eun Hye?", tanya Jun _sseosangnim._

Eun Hye berdecak kesal, "Aku sudah mengatakan aku akan pindah. Apa ini masih harus dibahas?"

" Kau tetap harus mengakui kesalahanmu dan meminta maaf, Eun Hye!", bentak ibu Eun Hye.

" _Eomma!_ Kau bahkan sudah menjadi pembelanya sekarang?!", seru Eun Hye sambil menunjuk Min Ra.

"Eun Hye! Berlakulah yang sopan pada ibumu!", Jun _sseosangnim_ menatapnya marah.

JYP mencekal jemari Eun Hye, "Sudah ku katakan, jangan mengacau pada gadisku", bisiknya.

" _Ahjussi,_ sudahlah.", keluh Min Ra, " _Eomonim,_ _Jeosonghamnida._ Tapi jika memang Eun Hye ingin pindah, maka saya memaafkannya".

"Apa itu artinya kau tidak akan memaafkannya jika ia tak pindah?", tanya ibu Eun Hye.

Youngjae menghela nafasnya, "Ia takkan menjawabnya, _Eomonim_ ".

"Sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain..", ibu Eun Hye nampak mulai mengalah.

"Kalau begitu pertemuan ini saya tutup", kata Jun _sseosangnim, "_ apa masih ada yang ingin dikatakan lagi?"

Hening.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu anda bisa pulang sekarang. Sekali lagi, saya mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya selama ini", Jung _sseosangnim_ membungkukkan tubuhnya tanda hormat pada JYP, "Saya benar-benar meminta maaf".

"Maafkan saya juga", ibu Eun Hye ikut membungkukkan tubuhnya, "Ucapkan sesuatu, Eun Hye!", seru sang ibu pada anaknya.

Eun Hye menatap JYP, ia nampak gengsi untuk mengakui kesalahannya.

JYP tersenyum kecil, "Tidak apa, _sseosangnim,_ _eommonim._ Kau juga, Eun Hye, tidak perlu minta maaf". Eun Hye menyeringai. "Omong-omong, audisimu yang bulan lalu sudah ku tolak. Kau bisa coba di entertainment lain mungkin", kalimat lanjutan JYP sukses membuat gadis itu kembali merungut marah.

Eun Hye dan Ibunya sudah beranjak pulang setelah membuat janji dengan wali kelas untuk mengurus surat perpindahan sekolah saat JYP berpamitan pada sang guru.

"kau yakin tak ingin pulang denganku?", tanya JYP untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Min Ra menggeleng lembut, " _ahjussi_ pergilah. Kau pasti sibuk, lagipula aku masih ketinggalan banyak pelajaran di kelas"

"Baiklah kalau begitu", gumam JYP, "Youngjae, tolong jaga Min Ra untukku", lanjutnya pada Youngjae.

Yang diajak bicara mengangguk, "pasti, _ahjussi_ ", jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi"

" _nde._ Hati-hati di perjalananmu, _ahjussi_ ", Min Ra menjawab sambil melambaikan tangannya sementara JYP hanya membalas lambaian tangannya sekilas, lalu masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"lihat. Aku menepati janjiku, kan?", kata Youngjae begitu mobil JYP berlalu.

"Eum, _gomawo"_

Sebuah tangan melingkar di bahu Min Ra dan menarik gadis itu mendekat ke pemiliknya, "Min Ra-ya...", panggilnya.

"Y-Youngjae-ah... _Ha-hajima.. "_ , gumam Min Ra. Jarak wajah Youngjae dan wajahnya terlalu dekat saat ini. Bahkan Min Ra dapat bersumpah, ia dapat mencium aroma mint dari nafas laki-laki itu.

" Kau menyukaiku ya? ", tuduhnya.

" K-kau gila? Tentu saja tidak!"

" Kalau begitu, kenapa pipimu memerah?", godanya.

" I-itu karna... ", Min Ra semakin tergagap," Karna kita sudah terlambat masuk kelas, _pabo.",_ Min Ra mendorong kening Youngjae untuk menjauh dengan telunjuknya, "Lagipula kita sedang di sekolah. Bagaimana jika ada siswa lain yang melihat kita?", lanjutnya sambil melangkah pergi.

"Melihat apa? Memangnya kita melakukan apa?", ledek Youngjae lagi.

"A-ah sudah cepat gerakkan kakimu!"

Youngjae hanya tertawa dan menyusul langkah kaki di depannya menuju kelas.

.

.

.

.

.

"Usiamu 19 tahun kan sekarang?", tanya JYP sambil melempar botol air ke arah Min Ra.

Gadis itu melepas headphone di telinganya dan menangkap botol yang melayang ke arahnya, "Eum, _wae?"_ , tanyanya balik. Ia mematikan microfon, lalu mulai meneguk minumnya.

"Kau tidak pacaran kan?"

"UHUK!", Min Ra tiba-tiba saja tersedak.

"Ei, kenapa kaget? Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah berpacaran?"

Gadis itu mengusap bibirnya dengan lengan baju sambil diam-diam berpikir. Tadi siang, ia berciuman dengan Youngjae, tapi itu tidak berarti mereka berpacaran kan? Youngjae tidak menyatakan apapun padanya. Itu berarti...

"Tidak. Aku tidak berpacaran dengan siapapun saat ini", jawab Min Ra akhirnya.

"Oh, baguslah", gumam JYP, "Kau tak perlu berpacaran".

" _Waeyo?"_

"Aku sudah mengatur masa depanmu"

Min Ra meletakkan botolnya dan tertawa. Tangannya memilih beberapa keping CD dari lemari studio, "Benarkah? Termasuk jodohku?".

"Termasuk jodohmu", tegas JYP lagi.

Min Ra masih tetap tertawa, "Siapa jodohku?", tanyanya. Tangannya mengangkat dua buah keping CD yang dinyanyikan Wheesung dan IU, menimbang-nimbang, yang mana yang akan ia putar lebih dulu.

Namun gerakan tangannya tiba-tiba saja terhenti saat mendengar jawaban dari pria di belakangnya. Matanya langsung membulat kaget,

" _MWO_? IM JAEBUM?!" 


	12. Chapter 12

" _Chukkae,_ _Oppa!",_ Ucap Min Ra sambil menyalami tangan Jackson dan Mark.

Sebuah tangan melingkar di bahu gadis itu, "Ucapkan padaku juga!", seru Jr.

"Pergilah sana", ledek Min Ra, tangannya menepis rangkulan Jr di bahunya lalu tertawa saat melihat laki-laki itu merengut, "Bercanda. _Chukkae,_ Jinyoung-ah", kata Min Ra sambil memeluk Jr.

" _Hyung,chukkae!"_ ,Yugyeom merangkul Jaebum dan membawanya ke arah kerumunan member lainnya.

Jaebum tersenyum, "Kau sudah mendaftarkan dirimu dan Bambam?", tanyanya.

Yugyeom dan Bambam yang memang akan melanjutkan ke sekolah yang sama dengan _hyungdeul_ nya itu sama-sama mengangguk, kemudian mengangkat ibu jari tangannya lurus ke depan.

"Ah, tidak terasa ya. Tahu-tahu sudah setahun saja kau di Korea", sapa sebuah suara.

Min Ra menolehkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum, " _nde,_ _oppa._ Setahun yang menyenangkan berada di sekolah yang sama dengan kalian", jawabnya.

Mark ikut tersenyum dan mengusap lembut kepala Min Ra. Hari ini adalah hari besar bagi Jackson, Jaebum, Jr dan juga Mark. Tentu saja karna hari ini adalah hari kelulusan mereka dari SMA. Itu sebabnya para member dan tentu saja, Min Ra, hari ini berkumpul di sekolah untuk merayakannya.

"Dimana Youngjae?", tanya Jaebum selagi para member sibuk bercanda sendiri.

Min Ra mendadak gugup, "E-entahlah. Sepertinya ia sedang mendaftarkan nama kalian untuk sesi foto bersama", jawabnya.

"Kenapa kau gugup?"

Min Ra menunjuk dirinya di dada, " _Nega?_ _A-anieyo._ Apa aku terlihat gugup?"

"Iya. Jelas terlihat", sindir Jaebum, "Padahal yang hari ini menjalani upacara kelulusan kan bukan kamu"

Min Ra hanya menyeringai kecil tak menanggapi.

"Atau mungkin karna Jinyoung _ahjussi_ sudah mengatakan sesuatu padamu?", mata sipit Jaebum menatap gadis di hadapannya dengan sedikit menyelidik.

"Me-mengatakan apa?"

"Entah. Beberapa bulan terakhir ini, kau nampak menjauhiku"

"Ti-tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Ke-kenapa aku menjauhimu?", oh ya Tuhan, Min Ra benar-benar berharap seseorang datang dan memotong pembicaraan aneh ini.

"Lihat. Kau gugup"

"A-aku tidak..."

" _Hyung,_ pergilah ke studio foto. Aku sudah mendaftarkan namamu"

" _Geure?_ _Gomawo,_ Youngjae-ya", jawab Jaebum saat tiba-tiba saja Youngjae datang dan menepuk bahunya.

"Eum, tentu saja. Kami akan menunggumu di sini selama kau berfoto. Pastikan saja mengabari di grup nanti", kata Youngjae lagi sambil menunjuk layar ponselnya.

Jaebum mengangguk dan langsung mengajak ketiga temannya untuk pergi ke studio.

"Aku menyelamatkanmu lagi, kan?"

"Apa?"

"Aku menyelamatkanmu lagi"

"Dari ...?"

"Dari situasi awkward yang selalu kau alami akhir-akhir ini bersama Jaebum _hyung"_ , kekeh Youngjae.

Min Ra memukul bahu laki-laki itu pelan, "Jaga mulutmu, _Sleepy Heads._ Jangan sembarangan menyebut nama orang disini".

"Kkkk~ galak sekali. Padahal sudah tidak ada siapapun yang akan menyakitimu lagi"

"Youngjae-ya,..."

"Eum?"

"Aku lapar"

" _Aigoo_ , kau baru saja mengomeliku dan sekarang kau mau memalakku?", ledek Youngjae.

Min Ra lagi-lagi memukul lengan Youngjae, "Bukan memalak. Aku hanya memintamu menemaniku makan", tukasnya.

"Kau ingin makan apa?"

"Ramen"

" Eii, selalu saja ramen", Youngjae tertawa, " _Arasseo_ ", katanya, "Bambam-ah, Yugyeom-ah, aku dan Min Ra akan ke kedai depan makan ramen. Kau ingin disini atau ikut kami?"

Yugyeom langsung berteriak keras, "Aku ikut!", serunya.

"Aish, tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu!", Youngjae memukul kepala Yugyeom dengan tangannya. Yang dipukul hanya terkekeh malu.

"Bambam, kau akan ikut tidak?", tanya Min Ra.

Bambam merengut, "aku tidak mau makan ramen. Tapi aku ikut. Aku tidak mau sendirian", ucapnya.

Min Ra tersenyum, "di kedai itu ada banyak pilihan menu. Kau bisa pesan jjangmyeon disana", kata gadis itu. Ia sengaja menyebut makanan kesukaan Bambam supaya bocah itu berhenti merengut.

" _Jeongmal?_ Kalau begitu ayo berangkat!"

" _Aigoo,_ lihat gayanya. Semangat sekali", sindir Youngjae kesal.

Bambam hanya tertawa, dan kemudian ia sudah berlarian menuju kedai bersama Yugyeom.

" _Chukkae"_ , gumam Youngjae sambil melangkah.

" _waeyo?",_ Min Ra menatapnya bingung.

"Kau juara satu kan? Oh ayolah baru kali ini ada yang bisa mengalahkan nilaiku"

Min Ra tertawa, " _Jinja?_ _Chukkae-yo,_ Youngjae-ya. Juara dua nampaknya tidak terlalu buruk".

Youngjae tersenyum, "Min Ra-ya.."

"Eum?"

"Yang tadi Jaebum _hyung_ katakan itu tentang apa?"

Langkah Min Ra terhenti sesaat, "bu-bukan apa-apa"

Youngjae menaikkan alisnya,"Benarkah? Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu?"

"Ti-tidak"

" Jujurlah"

"A-aku jujur!"

Youngjae baru hendak memaksa Min Ra bicara saat tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara memanggilnya dari seberang jalan.

"Youngjae _hyung!_ _Noona!_ Cepatlah!", panggil Bambam.

"Mana Yugyeom?"

"Dia disana, _Noona._ Sedang memesan makanan", jawab Bambam sambil menunjuk ke dalam kedai.

Youngjae mengeluh pelan, "Cepat sekali bergeraknya".

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

"Tentang rencana _ahjussi"_

"kenapa?"

"Aku tahu kau tak setuju"

"..."

"Kau menyukai 'dia' kan?"

"Aku tak bilang begitu"

"Tapi aku tahu"

"Jangan sok tahu"

"Aku tahu kau menyukainya"

"Terserahmu"

"Dan aku juga tahu aku menyukaimu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
"Tenanglah, _pabo._ ", Jr mengetuk kening Min Ra dengan sumpit.

" Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, Jinyoung-ah? Oh kepalaku..", Min Ra kali ini mengetuk keningnya sendiri dengan punggung tangannya.

"Hei, tenanglah", Jr meraih kedua tangan Min Ra dan meletakkannya di meja. Untung saja dorm Got7 sedang sepi, jika tidak, pasti mereka sudah menjadi tontonan menarik bagi member lainnya.

"Kenapa _ahjuss_ i harus mengatur jodohku sih?!", sungut Min Ra.

Jr tertawa, "Kau kan gadis kesayangannya".

"Tapi seharusnya tidak sejauh ini"

"Tolak saja"

"Mana bisa?"

"Tuh. Kau saja tak berani"

"Aku hanya tak mau mengecewakan _ahjussi"_

"Apa kau segitu tidak menyukai Jaebum?"

Min Ra terdiam sejenak, "Eum, bukannya aku tidak menyukainya sih. Aku menyukainya, sejak aku masih di Indonesia"

Jr mencibir, " _Ahgase_ yang tidak pernah mengidolakan seorang Jr, tentu saja".

"Hehe habisnya, kau kurus sekali"

"Bukan salahku!", tukas Jr kesal, "aah, kembali ke pertanyaanku tadi. Lalu kalau kau menyukainya, kenapa kau menolak dijodohkan dengannya?", tanyanya sambil memakan jjangmyeonnya.

"Entahlah"

"Tentukan saja"

"Apanya?"

"Tentukan siapa yang akan kau pilih", kata Jr lagi,

"Siapa?"

"Jangan berpura-pura. Seorang Im Jaebum kah? Atau justru orang yang menawan hatimu sejak awal bertemu dengannya?", Jr memutus ucapannya..

"oh, jangan sebut namanya"

"Apa aku harus menyebutnya? Tapi aku bosan sekali mendengat mulutmu menceritakan nama itu"

"Hentikan"

"Tentu saja teman sekelasmu! Kau menyukai - ah, _ani_. Kau mencintainya kan? Choi Youngjae?"

'Cklek'

Seseorang keluar dari pintu kamar dengan wajah bangun tidurnya, "Jadi, Kau menyukaiku?". Choi Youngjae menatapnya dengan ekspresi tatapan yang tak terbaca.

"Oh, bagus sekali, Jinyoung-ah", Min Ra menatap Jr kesal.


	13. Chapter 13

Bagus sekali, setelah membocorkan rahasianya, sekarang Jr dengan santainya pergi ke studio sendirian. Meninggalkan gadis itu berdua dengan orang yang - menurut bocoran rahasia dari Jr - disukainya.

"Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

Min Ra mendelik, "Tidak"

" _Ahgase_ yang baik tidak bersikap seperti itu pada biasnya"

"Apa katamu saja"

"Sejak kapan kau menyukaiku?"

Pipi gadis itu kini memerah padam, "Entah"

"Apa sudah lama?"

Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya dan mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah mengatakan itu padaku?"

"Kau mungkin hanya akan mengabaikanku seperti biasa"

"Pikiranmu jahat sekali"

"Aku harus ke studio sekarang", Min Ra meraih jaketnya dan sudah akan melangkah pergi dari sofa jika saja Youngjae tak menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Sampai kapan kau ingin seperti ini?"

Min Ra menggigit bibirnya.

"Kau mendekatiku, tapi tetap pergi begitu saja saat aku memiliki masalah. Kau menciumku, lalu menjauh, seolah tak terjadi apapun. Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya hatiku saat itu? Sakit sekali", gumam Min Ra menahan isak tangisnya.

"Kau mencintaiku, tapi menyerah begitu saja saat harus dijodohkan dengan Jaebum. Dan sekarang, kau menyatakan perasaanmu, tapi tetap akan pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja?", balas Youngjae.

"Apa kau tak pernah memikirkan perasaanku? Tak pernahkah kau bertanya, bagaimana perasaanku padamu sebenarnya?", Min Ra masih bicara tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya. Suaranya kini mulai bergetar.

"Tidakkah kau ingin tahu bagaimana isi hatiku?", jawab Youngjae lagi.

Min Ra membalik tubuhnya dan jatuh berlutut begitu saja di depan Youngjae yang duduk di sofa, "Youngjae-ya,Tentu saja aku penasaran. Aku sangat penasaran. Tapi aku tak mungkin menanyakannya padamu, kan? Aku ini _ahgase._ Aku tak mau kau menjauh hanya karna aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu begitu saja", kata Min Ra.

"Tapi aku takkan menjauhimu", tukas Youngjae lembut.

Min Ra mengangguk lembut, lalu meletakkan kedua tangan Youngjae di pangkuan laki-laki itu, " _ara."_ , katanya, "aku tahu kau takkan seperti itu. Tapi aku takut kau akan melakukannya. Aku takut kau akan pergi", kata Min Ra.

"Aku lebih takut jika kau pergi".

Mata Min Ra yang berkaca-kaca itu membulat, " _W-Wae_? Bukankah kau membenciku? Bukankah selama ini aku mengganggumu? Bukankah..."

Tiba-tiba saja lengan Youngjae sudah menarik tubuh kecil Min Ra ke dalam pelukannya, "Sst", Youngjae berdesis pelan, "Jangan pergi", gumamnya.

Min Ra terisak di dekapan Youngjae, " _Mianhae,_ _mianhae,_ Youngjae-ya".

"Eum, _gwaenchana_. Berjanjilah untuk tetap di sisiku", Youngjae mengeratkan pelukannya.

Min Ra mengangguk, lalu melepas pelukannya, "Youngjae-ya, _saranghae"_

Youngjae hanya tersenyum. Dan kemudian hal itu terjadi lagi. Ketika bibir Youngjae menyentuh bibirnya lembut, melumatnya dengan tenang seolah sedang menyalurkan perasaannya dalam kegiatan itu.

Kemudian laki-laki itu melepas tautan bibirnya, " _Nado._ _Nado_ _saranghae",_ katanya sambil tersenyum hangat.

Lalu waktu kembali memberikan mereka privasi untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya. Membiarkan seorang Youngjae mengecup bibir manis Min Ra yang berlinang air mata. Membiarkan mereka berdua hanyut dalam romansa cinta yang entah kapan akan berakhir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Berangkat? Kemana?"

Min Ra yang sore itu baru sampai di studio mendadak panik saat mendengar kabar bahwa Jaebum akan berangkat.

"Tentu saja ke USA!", jawab Jr frustasi. Ia adalah satu-satunya member yang baru tahu kalau sahabatnya, Jaebum, akan melanjutkan sekolahnya di negeri paman Sam sana.

"Kenapa?", gumam gadis itu, "Kenapa sekarang?"

"Justru sekarang adalah saat yang tepat", ucap Jackson, "Got7 sedang hiatus. Mark _hyung_ sedang melanjutkan kuliahnya di sana. Bukankah itu kesempatan bagus untuk Jaebum _hyung_?"

" _Noona"_ , panggil Yugyeom, "Pergilah. Mungkin kau masih bisa menemuinya jika beruntung"

Min Ra mengepalkan tangannya.

"Selesaikan urusanmu dengannya", kata Jackson menimpali.

"Ayolah, _Noona._ Aku akan mengantarmu", kata Yugyeom sambil meraih kunci motornya dan berjalan keluar studio.

"Pergilah", Jr ikut bicara dengan kepalanya yang masih menunduk, "Aku akan buat alasan nanti pada Youngjae saat ia dan Bambam kembali".

Min Ra langsung membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali, " _Gamsahamnida,_ _Oppadeul!_ Aku pergi dulu!", lalu gadis itu langsung berlari menyusul Yugyeom keluar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau menyukai 'dia' kan?"

"Aku tak bilang begitu"

"Tapi aku tahu"

"Jangan sok tahu", suara gadis itu bergetar.

"Aku tahu kau menyukainya"

"Terserahmu"

"Dan aku juga tahu aku menyukaimu"

" _Mwo?_ "

Semilir angin menerpa dua insan yang berdiri berjauhan di tengah taman itu.

" _Nan_ _nega_ _jowa"_ , ulang laki-laki itu.

Gadis didepannya terpaku.

"Tapi aku tidak akan mengambilmu sekarang", tambahnya, "Aku lebih dari sekedar tahu bahwa sudah ada seseorang disana", jari telunjuknya menunjuk lurus ke arah dada perempuan itu.

"Choi Youngjae, kan?", tambahnya, "Ah, dia beruntung sekali bisa mendapatkanmu begitu saja".

"Jaebum-ah..."

Laki-laki itu, Jaebum, hanya menoleh sesaat, "Bahkan aku yang sudah diatur untuk menjadi milikmu tetap tak bisa menang"

"Jaebum-ah.."

Jaebum menggenggam kedua bahu gadis berambut panjang itu, "Jung Min Ra, dengarkan aku", katanya. Mata sipitnya menatap lurus ke arah mata lawan bicaranya yang berkaca-kaca, "Aku mengaku kalah saat ini. Kau, pergilah bersama Youngjae"

Mata Min Ra membulat kaget mendengarnya.

"Pergilah selagi aku belum berubah pikiran", ucap Jaebum menyeringai sedih, "Tapi ingat ini. Aku membiarkanmu pergi hanya untuk saat ini", tambahnya menekankan empat kata terakhir, "Lagipula aku tak mungkin menikahimu sekarang. Aku mungkin tak masalah meninggalkan Karir ku, tapi aku takkan membiarkan karirmu hancur bahkan sebelum dimulai", katanya panjang lebar.

"Maka dari itu, pergilah. Jangan tinggalkan Youngjae sedikitpun. Sekali saja aku melihatmu menangis karenanya, maka detik itu juga aku akan merebutmu dari laki-laki itu"

"Jaebum-ah, _mianhae.. "_

Jaebum menggeleng, "Jangan minta maaf sekarang. Persainganku dan Youngjae bahkan belum dimulai", sebuah seringaian sedih terukir di bibir Jaebum.

Reflek, Min Ra mendekap tubuh tinggi Jaebum erat, " _Mian._. Aku akan berjuang bersama Youngjae. Akan kupastikan aku bahagia. Tapi terimakasih sudah memberiku kesempatan, Jaebum-ah. Terimakasih karna kau mau menungguku", gumam Min Ra.

Jaebum mendekap erat tubuh gadis itu dan mengangguk, "Pergilah".

Min Ra mengendurkan pelukannya dan membiarkan Jaebum mendaratkan bibirnya cukup lama di kening gadis itu. Hangat. Min Ra tahu, ia akan merindukan Jaebum nanti. Tapi saat ini ia harus fokus menata hubungannya dengan kekasihnya, Choi Youngjae.

Dan sore itu, Jaebum menggenggam erat tangan Min Ra sampai ke pintu keberangkatan. Bandara mulai lengang, para penumpang mulai menaiki pesawatnya masing-masing. Pengeras suara bilang, pesawat ke USA akan berangkat beberapa menit lagi.

Jadi, dua orang itu berpisah. Yang satu memutuskan untuk pergi meneruskan kuliahnya , sekaligus menyembuhkan perih di hatinya. Sedangkan yang satu bertahan di negeri gingseng, merintis karir bersama kekasih yang disayanginya.

Dan kisah itu berakhir begitu saja. Menggantung tanpa kepastian, membiarkan takdir yang akan mengarahkan kepingan-kepingam hati itu berlayar mencari pasangannya. Siapa yang tahu dengan masa depan? Yang penting adalah berjuang di masa kini. Merajut perisai baja untuk menahan berbagai kemungkinan, bahkan mungkin termasuk yang terburuk, di masa depan nanti.


	14. Chapter 14

Hai,

Pasti banyak yang mau tanya ke author kenapa ff nya gantung banget?

Hehehe

Gmz ya?

Sama. Author juga gmz. Bawaannya pengen ngelanjutin aja XD

Tapi nanti aja ya. Author sengaja mau liat respon readers dulu. Kalo emang responnya banyak yg suka dan banyak yg nungguin kelanjutannya, author bakal lanjutin cerita ini.

Udah ya gitu aja

Bye (:


End file.
